


Zauber

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Operas, Portuguese, Soap Opera, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um conto de fadas envolvendo um príncipe, uma varinha mágica e uma princesa prometida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ui! Uma aranha!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e a gang são da JK e da Warner. A Flauta Mágica é de Mozart e Schikaneder.  
> Notas da autora: Essa fic é baseada num libretto de ópera. Gente, se vocês soubessem como ópera é divertido, aposto como afinariam o ouvido! A história começou como um presente de aniversário para mim e terminou como um presente de fim de ano para vocês. Espero que gostem.

Harry Potter era um herói. Todos reconheciam aquela como uma verdade absoluta.

 

Porém, a dúvida sobre essa verdade tão absoluta poderia permear corações e mentes dos que testemunhassem à cena dentro da Floresta Proibida. Desgrenhado, esbaforido, Harry corria, aos gritos apavorados de:

 

– Socorro! Me ajudem!

 

Tropeçando em arbustos, cambaleando pelas árvores, topando em raízes no chão, o jovem herói estava à beira da exaustão total. Mas não ousava parar. Afinal, atrás dele corria Aragog, a monstruosa aranha, cujos vários pares de olhos tinham, todos, um brilho cruel e faminto para o rapaz.

 

– Socorro! Alguém, por favor!

 

Espera-se que um herói seja mais gracioso. Mas da maneira mais indigna possível, Harry tropeçou numa raiz de teixo, e sua cabeça deu um forte encontrão com um sólido tronco de nogueira. O rapaz foi ao chão, inconsciente. Seu corpo rolou para baixo de um arbusto, ficando semi-escondido.

 

Talvez tenha sido isso que fez Aragog enfurecer-se ao perder sua presa de vista. A imensa aranha bufou (de um jeito especial para aranhas, claro), revirando folhagens, as patas derrubando galhos mais finos, numa busca frenética. Chegava cada vez mais perto do herói inconsciente e indefeso.

 

O barulho que a aranha fazia não foi suficiente para abafar um suave espocar se ouviu na Floresta. Três figuras mascaradas e vestidas de negro surgiram onde antes nada havia. Olharam em torno e deram de cara com Aragog. A aranha encarou o trio com um novo brilho nos olhos. Comida fresca.

 

Mal sabia ela.

 

No instante em que a aranha se posicionou para o ataque, três raios coloridos a acertaram sem que ela tivesse qualquer chance de defesa. O colossal aracnídeo tombou quase lentamente, mas, ao encontrar-se com o chão, estava irremediavelmente morto.

 

– Bicho nojento – disse uma voz de mulher.

 

Uma voz masculina indagou:

 

– Será que ela morreu mesmo?

 

O terceiro usou sua longa bengala com a cabeça de cobra para dar um cutucão certeiro na fera e garantiu:

 

– Está morto.

 

A mulher tirou a máscara e suas feições dementadas se contorceram num sorriso malévolo ao olhar adiante:

 

– E o que temos ali?

 

– Provavelmente a vítima da fera.

 

– É um rapaz bonito.

 

– E jovem. Talvez seja um herói.

 

– Se fosse um herói, ele teria dado um jeito em Aragog. Que herói decente teria medo de uma aranha?

 

– Você viu o tamanho do bicho? Até eu teria medo de enfrentar essa coisa.

 

– Você é um frouxo, Rudolphus – zombou a mulher. – Hum, ele é mesmo muito bonito...

 

– Bellatrix, contenha-se. Talvez esse rapaz seja a solução de nossos problemas.

 

– Que quer dizer, Lucius?

 

– Vamos voltar ao nosso Lord e dizer quem encontramos. Talvez esse jovem possa aliviar as dores de nosso Mestre.

 

– Sim!

 

– Sim!

 

E sumiram na noite. Mal o fizeram, porém, uma outra figura entrou naquela parte da Floresta. Ronald Weasley era um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, que assobiava alegremente. Procurava frutinhas para comer, ou talvez algum animalzinho distraído que terminasse atravessado por sua flecha, garantindo-lhe um jantar mais substancioso.

 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com uma aranha de proporções titânicas estirada no chão da floresta.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Uma amizade se forma_

 


	2. O bondoso Lord Voldemort

– UAI!

 

Ronald Weasley deu um pulo para trás e foi afastando-se do monstro, até que seus pés tropeçaram em algo macio ao pé de um arbusto e ele também foi ao chão. Então Ron viu que tinha tropeçado em um homem, um jovem como ele, que estava desacordado, mas tinha acordado com a chegada dele.

 

O rapaz, de brilhantes olhos verdes e cabelo desgrenhado, sentou-se, ainda tonto.

 

– Tudo bem aí, companheiro? – indagou Ronald, preocupado.

 

– Oh... – fez o jovem Harry, segurando a cabeça como se ela estivesse girando por conta própria. – Não estou ferido... Mas o monstro!... Uma aranha enorme, nojenta, peluda!!

 

– Calma, calma. Ela está morta. Está ali adiante.

 

O jovem se ergueu e foi até a direção que Ronald apontava. Ao constatar que Aragog não podia mais atacar ninguém, ele indagou:

 

– Como é seu nome?

 

– Ronald Weasley, senhor.

 

– E o que você faz, Ronald Weasley?

 

– Bom, eu deixei minha numerosa família para tentar a vida, sozinho na Floresta. Com sorte, eu gostaria de arrumar uma mulherzinha que cuidasse de mim, me desse comida, talvez um Weasleyzinho ou dois. E o senhor?

 

– Eu sou Harry Potter. Eu sou um herói. Venho de muito longe para cumprir minha profecia.

 

– Profecia?

 

– Diz a profecia que eu posso enfrentar o mal e que só eu poderia dar conta disso. Mas eu teria que tomar cuidado com as aparências. Então vim nesta busca contra o mal.

 

– Não sei se encontrou o mal, meu camarada, mas sei que entrou nas terras do Lord das Trevas. Ele é que reina sobre a Floresta Proibida. Se ele desconfiar que você invadiu as terras dele, irá soltar um de seus monstros em você.

 

– Acho que foi isso que aconteceu. Eu enfrentei Aragog. Mas o monstro era muito grande.

 

Sem querer parecer fraco, Ronald Weasley estufou o peito e disse:

 

– Grande? Uma aranhazinha daquelas?

 

– Então você não tem medo?

 

– Acha que um cara como eu iria ter medo de uma aranhinha como Aragog?

 

Impressionado e ingênuo, Harry confessou:

 

– Eu o admiro, Ronald Weasley. Você matou o monstro Aragog. Deve ser muito corajoso.

 

Ronald Weasley arregalou os olhos, rapidamente dando-se conta de que Harry Potter tinha chegado à conclusão errada. Ao ver a aranha morta, concluíra que o autor da façanha era Ronald Weasley.

 

E Ronald Weasley estufou o peito ainda mais.

 

– Bom, quando alguém mata o monstro Aragog, certamente não o faz se tiver medo.

 

Uma voz quase o interrompeu, vinda de trás:

 

– Com certeza!

 

As três figuras em negro aproximaram-se. Harry se manteve em guarda, mas uma voz masculina aristocrática tranqüilizou-o:

 

– Não se preocupe jovem Harry Potter. Não viemos fazer mal. Somos os enviados do Lord das Trevas. O seu amigo, pelo cabelo característico, é um Weasley. – Disse a palavra como se fosse algo particularmente repugnante e desagradável. – Estou certo?

 

– Ronald Weasley, senhor.

 

A mulher indagou:

 

– E você diz que foi você quem matou o monstro?

 

Harry respondeu:

 

– Oh, sim. Ele é modesto para admitir. E é muito corajoso, também.

 

– Mentiroso!

 

Ela apontou uma varinha para Weasley e um raio vermelho o fez cair no chão. Harry franziu o cenho e partiu para cima da mulher, que o deteve:

 

– Calma, garoto! Como eu disse, não viemos aqui fazer mal.

 

– Mas também não deixamos que outros levem o crédito por aquilo que _nós_ fizemos – disse o aristocrata, acariciando sua bengala de prata.

 

– Vocês fizeram? – repetiu Harry. – Foram vocês que mataram Aragog com sua mágica? Devem ser poderosos!

 

– Não, nosso Lord é poderoso.

 

– Salvaram minha vida. Posso retribuir o favor?

 

Eles se entreolharam. O mais aristocrático se aproximou, fez uma breve mesura e convidou, em voz afável:

 

– Como eu disse, viemos aqui a pedido do Lord das Trevas. Lord Voldemort reconhece o valor e a coragem de Harry Potter e deseja lhe oferecer sua hospitalidade no castelo de Little Hangleton.

 

– Ficarei honrado – Harry respondeu com uma mesura profunda.

 

– Venha também, Weasley – disse a mulher. – Você está se vangloriando de ter conquistado bestas, então ao menos acompanhe o jovem herói em aventuras de verdade.

 

Foi então que Harry ganhou um acompanhante nas terras de Lord Voldemort, que, apesar de ter apenas o título de Lord, era na verdade como um rei para aquelas pessoas. E ele foi tratado como o hóspede de um soberano, banhado em águas perfumadas, vestido com sedas macias e outras roupas vistosas. Comida também lhe foi trazida, um banquete digno de um príncipe, mas quem mais gostou disso foi Ronald Weasley, que se atracou na comida como se não tivesse se alimentado nos últimos dias.

 

Então Harry foi conduzido, com Weasley a acompanhá-lo, por dois criados aos três enviados de Lord Voldemort, no Salão Principal do castelo. Sem as máscaras, eles eram ainda mais imponentes. Mas Harry não se intimidou. Foi quando os sussurros se espalharam:

 

– Ele está vindo!

 

– O Lord está vindo!

 

– Ele está vindo! Preparem-se!

 

Harry ficou sobressaltado, ao ver o corre-corre e o nervosismo de todos os criados. Até os três altivos enviados do Lord estavam inquietos. Todos se postaram de joelho e abaixaram a cabeça. Harry fez o mesmo.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Nossos heróis encontram um bondoso líder_

 

 


	3. A princesa prometida

Lord Voldemort, então, entrou no salão. Ele vestia um magnífico manto negro, com apliques prateados nos formatos de lua e estrelas. Era um homem alto, calvo, de olhos miúdos e amendoados. Harry sentiu um arrepio diante da presença do monarca. Era um homem de poder.

 

Entretanto, quando ele se aproximou de Harry, o rapaz notou o andar alterado. Parecia fraco, como que abatido por uma grande dor. O jovem herói reparou que aquele homem de poder estava ferido e magoado profundamente. Era uma cena dolorida. Parecia a Harry que ele estava vendo uma outra face do homem, uma que ele não mostrava a todos.

 

– Seja bem-vindo, bravo Harry. Sei de sua jornada e suas atribulações. Por favor, fique de pé. Não precisa temer Lord Voldemort.

 

– Meu Lord, agradeço sua generosa hospitalidade. E venho proclamar minha dívida com seus graciosos enviados, que salvaram minha vida ao derrotar o malvado Aragog.

 

Mal ele tinha acabado de pronunciar essas palavras, uma cobra de proporções gigantescas deslizou pelo chão polido do salão. Harry ficou tenso, mas notou que ninguém se mexeu além de Ron, que começou a gemer de medo. O animal silvou e foi se enroscar perto do Lord.

 

– Não precisa temer Nagini, Harry Potter. Ela é domesticada e muito fiel a mim. Nesses últimos tempos, ela tem sido meu único consolo. Eu esperava que você pudesse me oferecer maior alento, Harry Potter.

 

Ele se sentou numa imensa cadeira alta, quase um trono, com um grande suspiro:

 

– Sou um homem extremamente infeliz, Harry Potter. A menina a quem eu amo como uma filha me foi arrancada de meus braços por um demônio cruel e traiçoeiro. Estou quase doente de preocupação por ela. Esse monstro corrompeu todos no meu reino, e não tinha mais esperanças de reaver meu bem precioso. Mas você, um estrangeiro, pode ter sucesso em resgatá-la. Você é um jovem incorruptível, posso ver.

 

– Lord Voldemort, que notícias terríveis está a me dar! Qual é nome deste ser maligno?

 

– Dumbledore é o nome do demônio. Ele levou minha criança, e eu estou enlouquecido de dor. Temo que ela possa estar corrompida pelas idéias pervertidas deste demônio malvado. – Ele chamou: – Bellatrix, por favor.

 

A mulher se aproximou, ainda curvada:

 

– Sim, meu Lord.

 

– Dê ao jovem Harry o que lhe pedi para separar.

 

Do meio de suas vestes, a mulher produziu um pequeno retrato, que entregou nas mãos de Harry. Lord Voldemort, com voz emocionada, apontou:

 

– Neste quadro, você pode apreciar a imagem de minha menina, meu tesouro. Não sei se ela lhe agrada, mas para este velho Lord, ela é minha esperança de consolo em meus dias dourados. Se conseguir resgatá-la, ela será sua, Harry Potter. Ela não está prometida a nenhum nobre ou rei, mas ela é digna de ser consorte de um príncipe ou rei. Seu dote é tudo o que eu tenho, minhas terras, minha fortuna. Eu lhe darei qualquer coisa para vê-la em segurança, longe daquele demônio traiçoeiro.

 

Harry olhou para a figura no quadro de superfície brilhante. Lá viu a figura de uma jovem de cabelos negros como a noite, com penetrantes olhos igualmente pretos que contrastavam com a pele muito clara, lábios finos e rosados, um nariz pronunciado e régio. Embora ela não parecesse ser uma moça ingênua ou fraca, havia uma estranha fragilidade na figura, algo que tocou o coração de Harry.

 

– Ela parece bonita – disse Harry. – Como se chama?

 

– Severina – respondeu Lord Voldemort, numa voz estrangulada.

 

Harry percebeu na voz um fio de expectativa, como se o homem poderoso não quisesse se entregar a uma esperança que poderia lhe ser retirada tão cruelmente quanto a moça que buscava desesperadamente. Ele sentiu que toda a atenção do homem estava em si, e Harry teria que dar uma resposta.

 

– Ela é uma legítima Princesa – continuou o Lord, aflito, acariciando a serpente a seus pés. – Eu faria tudo para ter minha criança de volta. Jovem Harry, por favor. Estou lhe pedindo ajuda como um pai desesperado. Quando você e ela tiverem filhos, saberá o que eu estou sofrendo.

 

Os apelos começaram a causar ira em Harry. Quem seria tão desalmado a ponto de deixar um pai desesperado por sua filha adotiva?

 

– Eu aceito. Vou libertá-la do malvado.

 

O Lord ergueu o rosto, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Harry ficou penalizado, mas sentiu que os olhos, embora vermelhos, brilhavam com uma energia recém-chegada.

 

– Fico muito grato, meu rapaz. A gratidão de Lord Voldemort não é pequena. Lamento não ser capaz de lhe dispensar ninguém a acompanhá-lo a não ser seu próprio companheiro, mas posso fazer algo ainda melhor.

 

Do meio de suas vestes, tirou uma varinha.

 

– Com esta varinha mágica, você será capaz de grandes feitos. Com fé e força de vontade, a varinha poderá realizar grandes façanhas.

 

– Poderei matar o demônio malvado que raptou a doce Severina?

 

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam.

 

– Seria uma façanha que eu não ouso prever que poderá fazer, Harry Potter. Quero ter minha criança de volta, mas não lhe peço que mate o demônio.

 

– Mas eu quero! – Harry vibrava de ódio. – Quero vingar essa ação pérfida!

 

– Você me comove, Harry – disse Lord Voldemort, e Harry viu a sinceridade em suas palavras. – Seu companheiro nesta jornada, Ronald Weasley, também merece um presente. A ele dê esta poção, que o deixará invisível durante uma hora. Se ele o servir bem, dê-lhe esta gaita de boca encantada como recompensa.

 

– Agradeço sua generosa oferta, meu Lord.

 

– Então nada mais o prende na sua busca. Desejo-lhe sorte e abençôo-o, Harry Potter. Que sua busca seja coroada de êxito e que sua jornada seja livre de obstáculos.

 

Mal ele terminara de dizer essas palavras, as paredes a seu redor se dissolveram, para espanto de Harry. Ele poderia até acreditar que tudo tinha sido um sonho, se não fossem os presentes em sua mão.

 

Ronald Weasley soltou um gemido.

 

– Se eu soubesse que íamos sair tão apressados, teria pedido mais daqueles fantásticos bolinhos açucarados!...

 

Harry olhou em volta.

 

– E para que lado ficaria o palácio do malvado Dumbledore?

 

– Espere um pouco que eu vou por ali perguntar a alguém – decidiu Ron. – Depois voltarei para lhe dizer o que consegui.

 

– Eu vou pelo outro lado e seguirei uma linha reta – decidiu Harry. – Encontre-me adiante.

 

Os dois se separaram. Não sabiam, claro, que iriam encontrar duas coisas muito, muito diferentes.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Nossos heróis encontram diferentes aventuras_

 

 


	4. Invadindo o palácio do malvado

Ron Weasley, com seu jeito distraído e descolado, de repente viu-se nos domínios de Dumbledore. Ele pensou em voltar e trazer o príncipe Harry, imaginando que, mesmo que ele não fosse um príncipe, ele parecia ser um e se portava como um. Para Ron, isso era equivalente a ser um príncipe.

 

Embora meio perdido nos domínios do malvado, Ron era esperto o suficiente para se esquivar de problemas. Foi ao tentar fugir de alguns transeuntes que ele viu a comoção.

 

– Peguem-no!

 

– Não o deixem escapar!

 

Ron se encolheu o máximo que pôde, atrás de uma árvore, colocando o conspícuo cabelo vermelho debaixo de um gorro e observando com olhos bem abertos o que se passava. Na verdade, ele se tornou um espectador privilegiado, pois toda a ação transcorreu bem diante de seus olhos.

 

Um jovem louro estava à frente de alguns soldados, ativamente perseguindo um outro homem, de cabelos longos e mantos negros. Foi perto de Ron que os perseguidores alcançaram sua presa. Dois soldados contiveram o homem de preto. O louro riu-se:

 

– Desista, Severus! Não há como escapar.

 

– Draco, deixe-me ir! Você, de todas as pessoas, não pode achar que eu quero ficar aqui contra a minha vontade.

 

– Seja mais razoável e esperto, Severus. Jure sua aliança a Dumbledore.

 

– Por que eu faria isso?

 

– Voldemort não é o que parece. Mais do que ninguém, eu sei disso. E você também vai cair em si.

 

– Draco, por que traiu nosso Lord? Você tem seu pai ao lado do Lord, poderia ter muito poder e riquezas!

 

– Mas ele não confiava em mim. Só confiava em você. Dumbledore confia em mim. Tanto que ele me prometeu que poderia cuidar de você. Quando você se aliar a Dumbledore, poderemos finalmente nos unir.

 

– Unir?

 

– Eu tenho sangue puro, e você é um Príncipe, esqueceu? Será uma boa união. Dumbledore praticamente me prometeu.

 

– Mas eu não! – O homem chamado Severus se debatia nas mãos de dois truculentos soldados. – Jamais me unirei a você, Draco!

 

– Severus, pare com isso. Agora vamos voltar ao palácio. E prometa ser bonzinho e não tentar escapar, ou pedirei a Dumbledore que me dê permissão para acorrentá-lo.

 

– Isso é um insulto.

 

– Pode ser, mas você não vai fugir, vai? Prometa que não vai.

 

O homem vociferava:

 

– Nunca farei essa promessa. Enquanto me sobrarem forças, é meu dever tentar escapar e me juntar a meu Lord.

 

– Severus, por favor, não me force a tomar uma atitude que eu não quero com meu futuro parceiro.

 

– Se não quiser tomar essa atitude, basta não fazê-lo. Não tente me culpar pelas coisas que você faz! Se fizer isso, será por sua própria conta. Não fiz nada para merecer isso. E eu jamais serei seu parceiro!

 

O louro Draco não gostou da resposta. Fechou a cara e ordenou:

 

– Levem-no.

 

Os guardas praticamente arrastaram o homem e Ron discretamente foi atrás do grupo. Se ele ia trazer o Príncipe Harry, era bom saber onde ficava o palácio.

 

Mas ele não entendia algumas coisas. Onde estava a princesa? Será que esse Severus tinha sido aprisionado também? E por que ele era tão parecido com o retrato da Princesa Severina que Harry carregava?

 

Ron observou o grupo entrar numa grande construção e ficou olhando, procurando um jeito de entrar ou de observar o que se passava lá dentro. Poucos minutos depois, ouviu uma janela se abrir ao lado de uma grande e frondosa árvore. Pela janela, vozes chegavam até ele.

 

– Não sei como você agüenta Draco.

 

– Se você o conhecer melhor, verá que ele não é tão ruim, Severus.

 

– Ele é um traidor, Pettigrew! – vociferava Severus. – Odeio gente assim.

 

– Talvez ele tenha visto mérito em Dumbledore, visto alguma verdade no que ele prega...

 

– Dumbledore me trouxe aqui contra minha vontade! E ainda pretende me dar de presente para Draco. Eu não sou uma moeda de troca! Se ele está tentando ganhar minhas graças assim, vai se dar mal. Eu sou um prisioneiro!

 

– Sim, é verdade. Mas ele quer lhe mostrar uma outra verdade, Severus. Além do mais, parece que seu antigo Lord não está muito interessado em tê-lo de volta.

 

– Meu Lord deve estar preparando planos para me soltar agora mesmo.

 

– Será mesmo, Severus? – indagou o outro, docemente. – Será mesmo? Ninguém apareceu até agora.

 

Ron começou a escalar a árvore, para ver o que se passava no aposento. Severus estava num quarto com um homem baixinho e rechonchudo, de grandes dentes e aparência fraca. Ao ver que não havia soldados dentro do quarto, Ron arriscou chegar mais perto.

 

Mas foi visto. O homem gordinho apontou para a janela:

 

– Um invasor! Ali!

 

Ron rapidamente se escondeu atrás do tronco, e Severus veio ao balcão da janela;.

 

– Onde?

 

– Eu vi! Estava ali, na árvore!

 

– Tem certeza? Os guardas teriam visto. Pode ter sido um galho se movendo no vento. Você sabe, o Sol pode pregar peças nesse horário.

 

– Mas eu vi. – O homem se indagou. – Será que eu vi?

 

– Peter, por que não vai descansar? Eu mesmo também pretendo descansar um pouco. Estou irritado.

 

– Está bem, Severus. E eu vou falar com o Draco, ver se consigo acalmá-lo.

 

Ron olhou o gordinho ir embora e assim que Severus fechou a porta, ele agilmente escalou o galho e ganhou o balcão, chamando:

 

– Psiu! Senhor Severus?

 

– Quem é você?

 

– Meu nome é Ron Weasley, mas isso não é importante. Eu vim a mando de Lord Voldemort, que quer resgatar a Princesa Severina!

 

– Mas que asneiras está falando, Ron Weasley?

 

– Da princesa! Você foi preso junto com ela?

 

– Não existe uma princesa Severina. Eu sou Severus Snape, um dos servos mais chegados ao Lord das Trevas.

 

Ron Weasley coçou a cabeça.

 

– E agora? Vim para ajudar no resgate de uma princesa, mas só tem um príncipe.

 

– Eu sou um Príncipe, e essa é a mais pura verdade. E se você veio me resgatar, vamos logo embora!

 

– Não! – Ron o deteve, cochichando. – Não pela porta.

 

Ron Weasley o ajudou a galgar a janela e descer a imensa árvore. Os dois cruzaram o jardim. Severus ia se aproximando do portão, quando Ron Weasley o deteve, puxando-lhe o braço. Antes que o outro protestasse, o homem de gorro apontou adiante.

 

O homem louro chamado Draco atravessava o jardim de maneira apressada, carregando correntes e cadeados e algemas. Com ele, vários soldados iam de volta ao palácio. Obviamente Draco ia cumprir a promessa de acorrentar Severus. O ex-prisioneiro se enfureceu:

 

– Aquele insolente e traidor!....

 

– Calma – recomendou Ron. – Precisamos ficar quietos. Eles devem achar que fugimos do palácio e vão nos procurar lá fora. Vamos ficar escondidos. Quando amanhecer, poderemos sair para nos encontrar com o príncipe e devolvê-lo a seu pai.

 

– Meu pai?

 

– Quis dizer Lord Voldemort. Mas eu me confundi, porque, afinal, ele o ama como a um filho. Precisava ver como ele ficou emocionado ao nos pedir para vir soltá-lo. Esse monstro Dumbledore não deve ser nada agradável. Estou com medo só de pensar nele. Ainda bem que é o príncipe que vai se haver com ele!

 

– Príncipe? Que príncipe?

 

– Príncipe Harry. É o herói que Lord Voldemort arrumou para salvá-lo. Eu sou o assistente do príncipe.

 

Severus ficou curioso:

 

– E como é esse seu príncipe?

 

– Leal, corajoso, jovem e muito bonito. Ele está entusiasmado em vir salvá-lo.

 

– Entusiasmado? Mesmo?

 

– Oh, sim. Ele viu o retrato e acho que se apaixonou!

 

Severus enrubesceu, os olhos negros brilhando como carvões numa fogueira. Alguém estava apaixonado por ele! Mas, infelizmente, Ron lembrou:

 

– Bom, quer dizer... Ele está pensando que você é uma princesa.

 

Ron observou o homem perder todo o entusiasmo, desinflando como se fosse um balão de ar com um grande furo. Os olhos se apagaram e ele abaixou a cabeça:

 

– É claro. Quando ele me olhar, não vai mais querer me salvar. Eu entendo. Quem iria querer alguém como eu? Especialmente um príncipe jovem, corajoso e bonito. Não. Ninguém ia querer alguém assim.

 

– Não fique assim. Lord Voldemort o ama muito. E aquele tal Draco também parecia interessado em sua pessoa.

 

– Draco é um arrogante, presunçoso e insolente! E um traidor! Ele era aliado do Lord das Trevas, mas foi só Dumbledore oferecer-lhe o segredo dos Mistérios da Luz e a entrada na Ordem da Fênix que ele se bandeou para o lado dele!

 

– Você ao menos tem alguém que o queira, Severus. Eu nem isso tenho. Eu queria tanto uma mulherzinha, alguém que cuidasse de mim, que assasse bolos doces, que cuidasse de mim... Mas ninguém me quer.

 

– Você não se incomoda que um outro homem pense em mim com esses pensamentos?

 

Ron Weasley deu de ombros:

 

– Não me incomodo. Tenho dois irmãos que preferem outros rapazes. Conheço gente que não se incomoda em deitar com animais. Mas nunca me interessei por outra coisa que mulheres. Acho que sou apenas um homem simples. Tão simples que ninguém se interessaria por mim.

 

Severus olhou o homem de gorro e inspirou fundo. Ele queria acreditar que podia ser diferente, que alguém pudesse vê-lo com desejo ou com olhos de amor. Mas ele gostava de outros homens e não mulheres. Sua preferência não era natural, e isso só ajudava Severus a pensar que ninguém jamais iria querer ficar com ele.

 

De nada adiantava aquilo. O Lord sempre lhe dissera que ninguém iria querê-lo, e Severus sabia que as palavras duras eram verdadeiras. Talvez o Lord realmente quisesse poupá-lo de uma desilusão. Então ele inspirou fundo e sugeriu:

 

– Melhor ficarmos quietos agora. Ao menos até os soldados se afastarem.

 

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Eles não faziam idéia de que as coisas rapidamente se desenrolavam, longe dali.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Harry, nosso herói, é um pouco obtuso_

 

 


	5. Bizarros encontros

Harry havia tido um encontro dos mais bizarros na estrada adiante, procurando o palácio do malvado Dumbledore. Um gato acinzentado, com distintas marcas ao redor dos olhos, tinha aparecido na sua frente, e Harry se assustara com a aparição inusitada, mas o bichano tinha se transformado numa mulher num piscar de olhos. Ela era alta, magra, bem entrada nos anos, com um coque e óculos. Usava um manto comprido com um emblema de uma fênix. Olhava para Harry com grande severidade, mas a voz era gentil, ao indagar:

 

– Aonde você vai?

 

– Procuro um feiticeiro malvado chamado Dumbledore, Madame. A senhora sabe onde ele mora?

 

– Por que você procura Dumbledore?

 

– Ele é um homem malvado, que raptou uma pessoa! Não tem coração, não tem honra e eu pretendo detê-lo.

 

A mulher o encarou.

 

– Quem lhe disse isso?

 

– Um pai desolado, que está sem sua criança por culpa desse desalmado.

 

– Você parece saber muito sobre Dumbledore. Como sabe que esta é a verdade? Ou que seus fatos estão corretos? Mesmo que estejam corretos, você pode me dizer quais as motivações de Dumbledore?

 

– Não posso estar errado, se ele realmente raptou uma pessoa amada por um grande homem! Ele é mal, e traiçoeiro, e desprezível, e vil! Sabe me dizer onde posso encontrá-lo? Ou se a pessoa raptada ainda está viva?

 

– É possível. Espere e suas respostas chegarão até você.

 

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, a mulher voltou a se transformar em gato e, com agilidade e graça, sumiu pelo caminho. Harry coçou a cabeça, imaginando que aquilo tudo realmente era muito bizarro. Que gata mais desinquietante!

 

De qualquer forma, ele continuou no caminho, preocupado com Ron, que não voltava de jeito nenhum. Teria ele se perdido naquela terra estranha? Ou talvez – oxalá não! – ele pudesse ter sido capturado pelo malvado Dumbledore. Harry começou a ficar angustiado.

 

A noite avançava, e Harry calculou que em breve o Sol nasceria. Ele pensava nisso quando de repente, um templo apareceu à sua frente. Ainda intrigado em como tal construção lhe teria passado despercebido, Harry resolveu entrar para pedir informações.

 

Foi recebido por um homem mais velho, bem alto, de cabelo castanho e bigode pequeno, num manto de sacerdote com o emblema da fênix e com muitas cicatrizes pelo rosto. Ele tinha um sorriso tranqüilo.

 

– Precisa de ajuda?

 

– Por favor, senhor, eu procuro o malvado demônio Dumbledore. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

 

– Não conheço nenhum demônio com o nome de Dumbledore – respondeu o sacerdote. – Aliás, acho que não conheço nenhum demônio.

 

– Ele é um feiticeiro malvado. Raptou uma pessoa!

 

– Você é Harry Potter, não?

 

– Como sabe? Você é um mago ou adivinho ou uma coisa assim?

 

– Uma coisa assim – respondeu o monge, ainda sorrindo. – Você está muito certo de que Dumbledore é um malvado, não? Você não acha que, para alguém que está cumprindo uma profecia vaga, você está muito certo?

 

– Mas eu sei a diferença entre o certo e o errado!

 

– Mesmo? E isso lhe dá o direito de julgar as pessoas? Você está julgando Dumbledore. Já o condenou a ser malvado.

 

– Então ele não raptou ninguém? Não arrancou uma pessoa amada dos braços de quem a amava?

 

– Ele retirou uma pessoa contra a sua vontade, sim.

 

– Então como posso estar errado em chamá-lo de malvado?

 

– Talvez esteja querendo obter respostas fazendo perguntas erradas. Talvez devesse se perguntar como isso pode ajudá-lo a cumprir a profecia. O que me diz disso?

 

– A profecia é clara – insistiu Harry. – Dumbledore é o mal e só eu posso combater o mal. Basta-me ter cuidado com as aparências.

 

– Que bom que você tem as coisas claras, jovem Harry. Homens mais sábios não conseguem ter tanta clareza como você. Desejo a você sorte e discernimento.

 

O monge de cicatrizes virou-se e se afastava quando Harry o chamou:

 

– Espere! Por favor, não pode me ajudar?

 

– Não era o que eu estava fazendo até agora?

 

Harry já estava cansado de ter outras perguntas como resposta.

 

– Mas nada disso é útil!

 

– Pense um pouco e poderá ver como minhas palavras podem ser valiosas. Enquanto isso, aproveite para meditar. O Sol não demora. Quem sabe a luz do Sol ajude a iluminar outras coisas?

 

Harry observou o monge cheio de cicatrizes entrar numa porta lateral e suspirou, desanimado. Aquilo estava ficando mais complicado do que ele previa. Lord Voldemort tinha traçado um caminho tão inequívoco e fácil, e agora essas pessoas excêntricas pareciam embaralhar toda a situação.

 

Pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu uma ponta de dúvida. Poderia ele ter errado? Poderia ter sido enganado por Lord Voldemort? Ele relutava em acreditar em semelhante alternativa por causa do desespero do homem tão marcante. Era óbvio que o homem estava sofrendo muito. E a Princesa Severina talvez não fosse tão bonita assim, mas certamente parecia frágil e tinha algo de adorável. Era algo que Harry não podia explicar, mas que certamente tocava seu coração.

 

Talvez, pensou Harry, uma princesa assim fosse o que ele precisava para deixar de lado as estranhas idéias que vinham à sua cabeça ao olhar alguns dos rapazes de sua idade. Esse comportamento o intrigava muito, mas Harry acreditava que ele tinha cura. Ele realmente não queria pensar no que poderiam pensar as pessoas se soubessem que ele tinha esse tipo de pensamento impuro em relação a outros rapazes. Ainda bem que essa princesa o salvaria desta tentação. Lord Voldemort era um homem bom por colocá-lo no caminho correto.

 

Não, decidiu Harry. Lord Voldemort era sincero e merecia toda a ajuda de Harry para ter sua filha adotiva de volta. Dumbledore que se cuidasse! Lord Voldemort seria vingado!

 

Harry estava longe demais do castelo de Lord Voldemort em Little Hangleton, então ele não tinha idéia do que se passava ali. Ele certamente teria uma grande surpresa ao ouvir o diálogo do Lord com seus assessores mais próximos.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Enquanto isso, no castelo de Lord Voldemort..._

 

 


	6. Os melhores planos

– Meu Lord – curvou-se Lucius – Notícias do herói Harry?

 

– Ainda não, Lucius.

 

A resposta do Lord era bem diferente do estado de espírito anterior. Com um ar relaxado e confiante, ele acariciava Nagini. A cobra se derretia, lânguida, sibilando suavemente.

 

– Se me permite, meu Lord, o garoto parece muito jovem. Ele talvez não consiga cumprir a missão. E quando ele descobrir que não há princesa?

 

– Eu quero Severus de volta, e o garoto vai me trazê-lo de volta. Se Severus quiser, eu até darei o rapaz de presente para ele.

 

– Mas meu Lord, por que essa obsessão com Severus? Devemos considerá-lo perdido! Ele daria a própria vida para servi-lo.

 

– Ele tem a missão de espionar Dumbledore para mim. Mas eu receio que, se não estiver a meu lado, Severus possa se impressionar com a mensagem de Dumbledore.

 

– Traidor? Severus? – Bellatrix estava escandalizada. – Meu Lord, ele o admira!

 

– Porque eu fiz com que ele só enxergue em mim uma fonte de aceitação. Mas Dumbledore é perigoso. Com essa mania de falar em amor e alegria, compaixão e altruísmo, esse velho decrépito pode fazer Severus criar ilusões de que poderá encontrar quem o ame, quem o queira.

 

Lucius, Bellatrix e o marido caíram na gargalhada. A idéia de Severus ter alguém que o amasse era tão ridícula que chegava a ser cômica.

 

– Por isso Severus não pode conhecer carinho a não ser pela minha mão. Não posso me arriscar a perder um servo tão leal.

 

– Mas meu Lord, por que deixou que Dumbledore o levasse? Poderíamos ter detido aqueles enviados ridículos dele. Eles tinham tanta luz que não conseguiam se esconder em qualquer lugar.

 

– Seu idiota! Homem de pouca fé! _Crucio!_

 

Os outros dois deram um passo atrás para Lucius cair desimpedido e tremer à vontade sob a maldição do Lord das Trevas.

 

– Eu tenho um plano, é claro...

 

– Um plano?

 

– Sim. Na melhor das hipóteses, o garoto mata Dumbledore e é morto. Severus escapa e o caminho está livre para a nossa ascensão. Outra hipótese é o garoto matar Dumbledore e escapar. Nesse caso, se Severus o quiser, ele pode ficar com ele. O mais provável, porém, é o garoto ser detido antes de matar Dumbledore. Em todos os casos, a confusão pode servir de distração para Severus escapar.

 

– E Weasley?

 

– Quem?

 

– O ruivo. E quanto a ele?

 

– A essa altura, eu ficaria espantado se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

 

O marido de Bellatrix, o grandalhão Rudolphus Lestrange, que sempre tinha sido um tanto lento para entender as coisas, indagou:

 

– Mas, Mestre, eu não entendo por que chamar Severus de Princesa Severina.

 

– Bom, eu precisava ludibriar o garoto, não é? E jovens heróis ingênuos em geral não ficam atraídos por Mestres de Poções balzaquianos. Além do mais, se o garoto pedir com jeitinho, Severus pode virar Severina para ele...

 

Os outros dois se riram a valer, mas Rudolphus não entendeu a piada. De qualquer forma, Rudolphus raramente entendia as coisas.

 

O que importava é que Lord Voldemort tinha tudo sob controle. Os planos do Lord estavam delineados, e ele achava que tinha tudo esquematizado.

 

Seria melhor, porém, que o Lord tivesse combinado seus planos com Harry e os demais. O dia estava amanhecendo e Ron e Severus, ainda escondidos nos jardins do palácio de Dumbledore, procuravam escapar. Harry, por sua vez, ainda meditava sobre verdade, lealdade, certo e errado. Meditar não era uma coisa à qual Harry estivesse acostumado, portanto ele logo se entediou com aquilo e desejou que Ron estivesse de volta.

 

Ele deixou o templo, frustrado, vendo o clarão do Sol começar a apagar as estrelas. Queria estar com Ron, mas talvez sozinho ele pensasse melhor, suspirou, melancólico, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

 

Lá ele encontrou a varinha e a gaita encantada. Harry já tinha se esquecido dos presentes do Lord Voldemort. Ele olhou a varinha, tentando imaginar que mágica ele poderia fazer para trazer Ron e a princesa. Sem tomar uma decisão sobre mágica, o jovem achou melhor usar a gaita encantada. Mesmo sem saber qual era o encanto do instrumento, Harry achou que essa era a melhor maneira de chamar Ron.

 

Sem pensar nas conseqüências do que fazia, Harry tocou a gaita de boca, o mais alto que podia.

 

Claro que ele não fazia idéia de que, se Ron podia ouvir o som, outras pessoas também podiam.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Ron e Severus empreendem a fuga_

 

 


	7. Fuga nos jardins

Pé ante pé, Severus e Ron tinham conseguido se esgueirar pelos jardins de Dumbledore, sem ver sinal de Draco ou seus soldados, e estavam a poucos metros da entrada quando um som chegou aos seus ouvidos.

 

– É o príncipe! – alegrou-se Ron.

 

– Ele está tocando gaita? – Severus franziu o cenho. – Pensei que estivesse querendo me salvar!

 

– A gaita foi um presente de Lord Voldemort. Ela é encantada!

 

– E o que ela faz?

 

– Infelizmente ele não disse.

 

– Ele não sabe o que ela faz e está tocando mesmo assim? Parece meio irresponsável.

 

– Ele está nos dizendo onde ele está! Vamos!

 

Animados com a perspectiva de se encontrarem com o amigo, os dois se despreocuparam e rumaram na direção do som, em meio à Floresta. Sem surpresas, o som atraíra outras criaturas. Algumas delas eram os soldados de Dumbledore, liderados por Draco. Antes que Ron ou Severus pudessem reagir, estavam cercados.

 

Em questão de segundos, os soldados agarraram os dois.

 

– Não! – Severus gritou, sem acreditar. Ele estava de novo nas garras de Draco!

 

– Ah, meu querido Severus. – O louro o acariciava, e Severus só não conseguia escapar porque os guardas o seguravam. – Não me force a fazer coisas que não quero. Para prevenir qualquer mau comportamento, acho melhor amarrar você e o seu amigo.

 

– Não! Ron!

 

– Acha que ele pode ajudar você? Não, meu querido Severus, só eu podia ajudar e você recusou a minha ajuda. Agora você vai ter que receber um tratamento mais severo até que se resigne à sua condição de meu prometido.

 

– Nunca! – disse Severus.

 

– Amarrem-no.

 

– Mas... o que é isso?!

 

Severus estava estupefato. Nunca o tinham tratado assim. Lord Voldemort teria esfolado vivo qualquer um que o ousasse por as mãos nele contra sua vontade. Se Dumbledore deixava Draco tratá-lo assim, então ele talvez também concordasse na união entre eles. Talvez Dumbledore concordasse com um marido cruel e violento para Severus. Talvez ele fosse realmente tão ruim quando Lord Voldemort o pintava.

 

E isso era motivo o suficiente para Severus pensar apenas em quando poderia tentar fugir novamente.

 

Foi então que Severus reconheceu a voz de Pettigrew:

 

– Draco! Draco, solte os prisioneiros imediatamente!

 

– Wormtail? – O louro se virou. – Onde está você?

 

– Estou indo! Digo-lhe que deve deixá-los ir! Há intrusos no castelo! Venha agora!

 

– Do que está falando?

 

Draco ficou positivamente dividido, relutante em obedecer à ordem que vinha de uma voz sem rosto. Severus não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte. Peter Pettigrew era alto na hierarquia de Dumbledore, ao menos mais alto do que Draco. O traidorzinho tinha que obedecer ao outro, alegrou-se Severus.

 

Foi o que aconteceu. Os soldados soltaram os dois e rumaram de volta ao castelo, e Draco não conseguia esconder sua frustração. Severus ainda estava maravilhado e comentou com Ron:

 

– Não consigo acreditar em nossa sorte!

 

– É bom não acreditar mesmo, porque a sorte nada teve a ver com isso.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Eu tenho dois irmãos muito talentosos, sabe? – Ron deu de ombros. – São gêmeos, com grande talento para truques e enganações. Eles me ensinaram a imitar vozes. Achei que esse louro iria obedecer ao outro.

 

– Por que achou?

 

Ron fez uma careta:

 

– O outro é ainda mais nojento do que esse.

 

Severus reprimiu uma sonora gargalhada antes de apressar:

 

– Vamos, vamos logo sair daqui e encontrar esse seu príncipe.

 

– Espere. Que barulho é esse?

 

Os dois instantaneamente pararam ao ouvir a aproximação de várias pessoas. Severus perdeu a cor do rosto ao ver quem liderava o grupo:

 

– Oh, não. É Dumbledore em pessoa.

 

Ron começou a tremer:

 

– Oh! Oh! D-Dum-Dumbledore? O monstro malvado e perverso? Oh! Oh! Estamos perdidos!... O que vamos dizer?

 

Severus recusou-se a se sentir intimidado. Inspirou fundo e respondeu, cheio de dignidade:

 

– Vamos dizer a verdade. Vamos contar tudo a ele.

 

– Isso é bom para você, que é príncipe ou princesa, sei lá. Mas eu sou apenas um Weasley! Não somos nada além disso...

 

– Coragem, rapaz. Se vamos cair, que seja de cabeça erguida.

 

_Próximo capítulo: A hora de enfrentar Dumbledore, o malvado_

 

 


	8. O demônio Dumbledore

Dumbledore vinha se aproximando, com seus mantos gloriosos de púrpura, com estrelas e planetas bordados. Com ele, constatou Severus, além de outros asseclas, estavam aquele insuportável Sirius Black, o paranóico Moody, e mais o imperscrutável Shacklebolt. Era um grupo de respeito.

 

Severus notou o olhar de Dumbledore sobre ele, claramente contrariado. Então, ele sabia que aquela era a hora da verdade. Era a hora em que iria confrontar Dumbledore e saber se Draco agia por conta própria ou se Dumbledore era realmente o malvado cruel e traiçoeiro de que Lord Voldemort tanto falava.

 

– O que faz aqui a essa hora, Severus? Alguma oração matinal? Seria uma surpresa.

 

– Eu tentava escapar de Draco, seu lacaio!

 

– Draco? – Dumbledore franziu o cenho. – O que ele fez?

 

Cerrando os dentes, Severus respondeu:

 

– Ele me disse que você o autorizou a acreditar que meu destino estava ligado ao dele por uma união, uma união sobre a qual eu sequer tive a cortesia de ser consultado!

 

Sirius Black se adiantou:

 

– Escute aqui, seu Ranhoso, ninguém fala assim com Dumbledore!

 

Ron gemia, tremendo. Antes que Severus respondesse, Dumbledore interveio:

 

– Calma, Sirius. Se Draco disse isso a Severus, não é uma cólera injustificada.

 

– E eu me recuso a ser vítima complacente e passiva neste esquema sórdido! – vociferou Severus. – Fugi, sim, e fugirei até que esteja longe daqui, se Draco é o destino que você traçou para mim!

 

Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos azuis cheios de compaixão.

 

– Preciso lhe pedir perdão, minha criança. Draco estava agindo sob uma falsa premissa. Eu jamais o destinaria a alguém que você não quisesse. Esperava que você pudesse acreditar em mim, não nas palavras de Draco.

 

– Então ele não tinha sua permissão?

 

– Não, Severus. Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso.

 

Severus se reservou ao direito de ficar tão intranqüilo quanto quisesse, ainda mais que o dito Draco agora voltava, arrastando um jovem desconhecido para Severus. Ron tentou abafar um grito, e Severus soube que aquele era o príncipe.

 

Num impulso, ele correu para amparar o jovem, que havia sido jogado aos pés de Dumbledore. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz, e disse:

 

– Você é o príncipe Harry.

 

Dois olhos verdes impossivelmente brilhantes se viraram para ele. Severus não pôde deixar de sofrer o impacto de toda aquela atenção. O rosto estava sujo, fruto das dúbias atenções de Draco e seus soldados, mas ainda conservava os traços jovens, o queixo revelando o caráter forte de uma vontade firme.

 

– Sim, eu sou Harry. Mas não sou príncipe, ainda.

 

O olhar se prolongou, e Severus não sabia dizer por que ele não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele rapaz. Havia um momento mágico, um momento no qual não havia Draco, nem Dumbledore, nem mesmo Lord Voldemort.

 

Harry olhou aqueles olhos pretos que o encaravam, olhos que pareciam incandescentes. O nariz era um dos pontos mais fortes do rosto daquele estranho que, nem de longe, podia ser chamado de atraente. Mas havia algo nele, algo magnético e fascinante, que impedia Harry de olhar outra coisa. Era uma espécie de mágica, de encantamento.

 

O encanto foi quebrado, não por Draco nem por Dumbledore. O irritante Sirius Black gritou:

 

– Quem é esse? Draco, o que significa isso?

 

– Invasores! Eles queriam penetrar no castelo!

 

Ron soluçou, gemendo:

 

– Estamos condenados...! Ele vai nos cozinhar em óleo quente...!

 

– Silêncio! – ordenou o louro. – Vamos, para as masmorras! – Ele virou-se para o príncipe. – E esse aqui vai junto!

 

Então Draco agarrou Severus e separou-o do príncipe. Severus não ouviu muito da explicação de Draco. Ele ergueu-se devagar, olhando para Dumbledore, que nada dizia, acompanhando a cena com olhos muito azuis faiscando.

 

Draco começou a arrastar Harry e Ron, e Severus gritou:

 

– Não! Por favor, não deixe!

 

Dumbledore pegou em seu braço, um toque suave e seguro, garantindo:

 

– Não se preocupe, Severus. Tudo vai dar certo.

 

– Não! – Ele insistiu, e foi contido por Black.

 

Dumbledore ergueu a voz para Draco.

 

– Eu os quero na Torre de Gryffindor.

 

Severus suspirou. Ao menos não era nas masmorras. Mas ele nada pôde fazer a não ser assistir Draco levar Harry e Ron, o último chorando abertamente. Furioso, Severus se desvencilhou de Black e marchou de volta ao castelo, a passos duros.

 

Harry estava sendo levado, mas ouviu o velho chamar o homem que o acudira de Severus. Seria ele parente da Princesa Severina? Harry esperava que sim, e que ele pudesse vê-lo de novo.

 

Mal sabia ele o tipo de conversa que ele teria com Ron quando o ruivo conseguisse parar de chorar.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Nossos heróis vivem momentos de desespero_

 


	9. Ron sem esperanças

– Está melhor?

 

– Sim, obrigado. Ainda bem que eles mandaram comida para nós.

 

– Como eles pegaram você?

 

– Um deles seguiu o som da gaita. E vocês?

 

– Dumbledore cruzou nosso caminho.

 

– Ron, o que está acontecendo?

 

– Bom, acho que a primeira coisa que você deve saber é que não há Princesa Severina. Severus é que é um príncipe, e ele foi raptado mesmo por Dumbledore. Está sendo mantido aqui contra sua vontade. Ele acha que você vai rejeitá-lo e ficou muito triste.

 

– Ficou triste? – Harry não quis deixar a esperança se alojar em seu coração. – Mas eu sou um homem, não uma mulher.

 

– E ele também é, ora! – Ron achou o príncipe meio obtuso. – O que tem demais nisso?

 

– Mas você sabe se ele... gosta de meninos?

 

– Eu sei que sim. Ele me disse. Ele ficou interessado em você. Mas ele acredita que você goste de garotas, como eu.

 

Harry não entendeu:

 

– E por que Lord Voldemort o considera sua filha, sua menina?

 

– Talvez porque Severus goste de meninos. – Ron fez cara de desgosto. – Ou ele é um lord em negação, ou é um homofóbico.

 

– Então você não tem problema com isso? Mas isso não é errado? Não é pecado?

 

Ron franziu o cenho:

 

– Você é homofóbico, Harry? Não me pareceu que fosse....

 

– Não, eu não sou.

 

– Eu tenho dois irmãos que gostam de rapazes. Por mim, tudo bem. E você?

 

– Não tenho nada contra. Mas... eu queria gostar de garotas...

 

– Quer saber? Eu acho que você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Se quiser o príncipe, ótimo! Eu acho que ele pode querer você.

 

– Mesmo?

 

– Só um palpite. Assim como é só um palpite que todo mundo vai se dar bem, menos eu. Cara, eu não vi UMA mulher até agora. A não ser a baranga meio doida do Lord Voldemort, mas aquela eu estou dispensando.

 

– Se eu fosse você, meu amigo, não perderia as esperanças.

 

– Belas palavras – disse uma voz desconhecida atrás deles.

 

Era Albus Dumbledore, com o mesmo manto púrpura e os mesmos olhos azuis faiscantes. Os dois se ergueram, Ron já tremendo.

 

– Podem se sentar – sorriu Dumbledore. – Espero que os dois estejam bem alojados.

 

– O senhor vai nos punir? – quis saber Ron.

 

– Punir? Por que eu faria isso?

 

Harry contou a verdade:

 

– Estou numa missão em nome de Lord Voldemort. Ele está muito angustiado com o que o senhor lhe tirou.

 

– Fala de Severus?

 

– Precisamente.

 

– Mas eu soube que você procurava por uma princesa... É verdade que Lord Voldemort lhe disse que você deveria resgatar a Princesa Severina?

 

Harry enrubesceu, e respondeu:

 

– Sim, é verdade. Mas também não é verdade que você arrancou Severus dos braços de seu pai adotivo?

 

– Sim, é verdade. Não quer saber por quê?

 

– Não preciso saber seus motivos pérfidos para saber que seu ato é desprezível! – respondeu Harry, exaltado. – O certo e o errado são claros!

 

– Mas você realmente parece ter muita certeza do que diz. Não é errado mentir?

 

– Claro que é. Mas você raptou Severus...!

 

– Eu retirei Severus de uma situação de risco – garantiu Dumbledore. – Lord Voldemort tem planos de matar em Severus toda a capacidade de amar.

 

Harry ia responder algo com cólera, mas deteve quando se deu conta de que não sabia do que o velho estava falando.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Severus tem um grande coração, mas pouca prática de amar e ser amado. Lord Voldemort quer matar isso dentro de Severus. Extirpar-lhe a capacidade, até que ele se transforme numa pessoa amarga, seca de carinho, desesperançada. Ele pretende fazer com que Severus acredite que ele não merece outra fonte de amor que não o próprio Lord Voldemort, para que possa ser manipulado.

 

– Que horror!– soltou Harry.

 

– Lord Voldemort nem precisava de tanto trabalho – comentou Ron. – Severus já se acha uma pessoa horrível.

 

– Horrível? – repetiu Harry. – Por quê?

 

Ron deu de ombros:

 

– Não sei. Mas ele não acha que você tenha interesse nele. Acha que você vai rejeitá-lo. Aliás, você não me respondeu se vai ou não vai. Você vai?

 

– Vai aonde?

 

– Rejeitá-lo, uai!

 

Harry olhou para Dumbledore antes de responder:

 

– Eu nem sei se ele me aceitaria...

 

– Pelo que eu vi quando você chegou, meu caro Harry, eu não acho que Severus o rejeitaria.

 

– Viu? Viu? Você tem chance! Eu não tenho nem isso. Não tenho nada, nem ninguém. – Ron parecia a ponto de chorar. – Ninguém me quer.

 

Dumbledore dirigiu-se a Ron:

 

– Eu conheço uma moça que poderá lhe interessar, se quiser. Ela se queixa que só os homens muito intelectualizados, como ela, é que a abordam com intenções românticas.

 

– É? Eu não sou assim! Eu só quero uma mulherzinha que cozinhe para mim, que cuide de mim, que faça bolos...

 

– E você se casaria com ela? Nada de safadezas sem casamento!

 

– Mas o que eu mais quero é me casar! – garantiu Ron, maravilhado. – Eu gostaria muito mesmo.

 

– E posso lhe fazer uma proposta? Na verdade, a vocês dois.

 

– Proposta?

 

– A não ser que continue me achando um feiticeiro cruel e traiçoeiro, claro.

 

Harry o encarou, e os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos azuis faiscando. E, naquele momento, o rapaz percebeu que não achava nada daquilo de Dumbledore.

 

Severus, porém, era uma outra história. Ninguém sabia o que Severus pensava de Dumbledore.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Mais dúvidas para Severus_

 

 


	10. Severus perturbado

 

Severus estava trancado no quarto designado para si, e nem tocara nas bandejas com frutas, bolos, doces e sucos. Estava perturbado. O tal príncipe era mesmo bonito e despertara algo dentro de Severus, algo que ele jamais tinha ousado se permitir sentir. Mas agora ele era prisioneiro. Provavelmente Dumbledore o torturaria, ou deixaria Draco fazê-lo.

 

Mas os olhos verdes de Harry o hipnotizaram por completo, conquistaram-no. Severus estava perdido. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Sabia que não merecia sentir essas coisas, mas ele sentia mesmo assim. E mais ainda: queria proteger o príncipe da cólera de Dumbledore. Quando o velho descobrisse que ele era enviado do Lord Voldemort, ele estaria em apuros.

 

Ou será que não?

 

Dumbledore não ordenara castigo algum, ele até os colocara numa das torres mais altas do castelo. Na verdade, ele não agia como se Harry e Ron fossem invasores, mas convidados. Isso não combinava com o que ele sabia de Dumbledore. Pensando bem, nada do que ele sabia de Dumbledore parecia se confirmar. Até mesmo ele, Severus, tinha sido tratado como um convidado honrado – exceto pelos incidentes com Draco.

 

Será que Draco estava agindo sozinho? Não. Um soldado como Draco não podia estar agindo sem conhecimento de seu senhor.

 

Severus voltou ao balcão, o mesmo por onde havia escapado, com a ajuda de Ron. Estava inquieto, nervoso e confuso. Não sabia o que pensar. Olhou para baixo: o jardim era esplêndido, cheio de cores no dia ensolarado. Mas dentro de si, Severus sentia nuvens em seu coração.

 

– Você parece preocupado.

 

Severus se assustou com a chegada de Dumbledore. Geralmente ele conseguia ouvir pessoas se aproximando por trás dele, mas aquele era um momento de grande perturbação, para ele ter se deixado surpreender daquele jeito.

 

– Sim – confessou Severus. – Estou preocupado.

 

Sentou-se numa poltroninha perto da sacada e indagou, tenso:

 

– Você não deixará que maltratem Harry e Ron, deixará? Eles não têm culpa! Só vieram em meu auxílio.

 

– Pode ficar tranqüilo. Nenhum deles será maltratado. Eles estão sendo tratados como convidados honrados.

 

Severus alfinetou:

 

– Eu também era um convidado de honra e fui tratado como um prisioneiro.

 

– Eu esperava que Lord Voldemort lhe permitisse ter informações imparciais o suficiente para você tomar uma decisão, mas vejo que esperei demais. Foi por isso que fugiu?

 

– Não. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

 

– Claro. Pode fazer perguntas sempre que queira.

 

– Você prometeu a minha mão a Draco?

 

Dumbledore pareceu intrigado.

 

– Não. Só disse que, se ele fosse bem sucedido no teste que eu iria lhe fazer, ele tinha a minha permissão para pedir sua mão. Só isso. Você o desejaria?

 

– Por que você acha que eu estava tentando fugir?

 

– Por que não me conta o motivo pelo qual estava fugindo? Dei ordens para que fosse bem tratado. Alguém me desobedeceu?

 

Severus o encarou com atenção. Seria possível que Dumbledore não soubesse? Ele respondeu, com sinceridade:

 

– Tentei escapar por causa de Draco. Ele ia me acorrentar. Ele me ameaçou. Ele se comportou como se eu tivesse sido _oferecido_ a ele. Eu me senti usado.

 

– Isso é verdade? Se eu chamar Draco, você confirmaria diante dele?

 

Severus se enfureceu:

 

– Não sei que tipo de pessoa pensa que eu sou, mas não costumo mentir abertamente. Nem sou criança, para não assumir minhas atitudes e palavras!

 

Houve silêncio. Severus recobrou o fôlego e observou Dumbledore atentamente. Os olhos azuis do velho homem adquiriram um ar triste e magoado:

 

– Eu lamento. Lamento pelo que passou, mais do que posso exprimir, na verdade. Eu me enganei com Draco. Qualquer um pode se enganar, eu não sou exceção. E acho que deve saber que eu fiz a Harry mesma proposta que fiz a Draco. Mas pelo que vi, ouso arriscar dizer que você estaria disposto a ouvir Harry, não?

 

Um calor subiu pelo rosto do homem rígido. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e evitou olhar Dumbledore, dizendo, apenas:

 

– Ele é um rapaz corajoso. Eu o ouviria com prazer, se ele quisesse ter a minha mão.

 

O rosto de Dumbledore também se suavizou, e ele lembrou, em voz suave:

 

– Sim, ele me parece nobre, gentil e corajoso. Sabe que ele era muito novo quando perdeu os pais? Teve uma infância difícil, o nobre Harry. É uma coisa que vocês têm em comum, Severus.

 

– Ele parece ter sobrevivido bem. Não parece ter tido seqüelas da infância ruim.

 

– Não é bem assim. Todos carregamos nossas dores, Severus, e Harry não é diferente nisso. Mas Harry é uma pessoa especial, sim. Ele tem uma profecia a cumprir.

 

– Profecia? Realmente, parece ser uma pessoa especial.

 

– Então gostará de saber que eu o convidei para os testes dos Mistérios da Luz. Você também será testado, se quiser. Mas preciso saber, Severus. Você quer voltar para Lord Voldemort? Não o censurarei, se quiser.

 

– Eu... Eu...

 

– Não se apresse a tomar uma decisão. Mas Harry percebe, como eu, a verdadeira natureza de Lord Voldemort. Ele é cruel, mentiroso e muito, muito perverso. Receio que ele não tenha as melhores intenções a seu respeito. E se você continuar com ele também se tornará mal, insensível e dominador.

 

– O Lord me aceitou – redargüiu Severus, mas sem a convicção de antes. – Ele me abraçou e me acolheu. Ninguém mais me queria.

 

– Isso não é verdade. Eu quero você, Severus. A meu lado. Como um filho querido. Mas suponho que preciso conquistar sua confiança. Que seja, então.

 

O altivo Dumbledore se ergueu e continuou:

 

– Lamento ter que me ausentar, mas tenho alguns outros afazeres. Após o jantar, porém, pretendo reunir-me no Salão Principal com os candidatos aos Mistérios da Luz. Espero vê-lo lá também. Até lá, gostaria de uma companhia?

 

Severus negaceou com a cabeça, sem responder. Dumbledore apertou-lhe o ombro afetuosamente antes de sair.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Um momento de decisão_

 

 


	11. Iniciação

Severus fez sua refeição no quarto, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ele ainda não estava muito convencido das palavras de Dumbledore, mas não podia negar que o velho mago tinha sido sincero. Ele acreditava no que tinha dito.

 

Mas Severus tinha dúvidas. Embora balançado em sua fé no Lord das Trevas, ele ainda não tinha coragem de trair aquele que o abraçara e o aceitara quando todos o rejeitavam e riam dele.

 

Agora ele tinha que decidir se gostaria de se submeter aos Mistérios da Luz da Ordem da Fênix. Essa seria uma decisão definitiva. O Lord das Trevas não o perdoaria se ele aceitasse a prova.

 

Mais tarde, no Salão Principal, Severus se viu sentado ao lado de Dumbledore, numa cadeira alta como um trono. Havia outras pessoas no local, provavelmente seguidores do mago e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Sirius Black e Remus Lupin conduziram o jovem Draco, que se postou diante de Dumbledore com humildade e reverência. Severus notou que, ao contrário do que acontecia com Lord Voldemort, ali ninguém se ajoelhava; apenas meneavam a cabeça com respeito.

 

– Draco Malfoy – chamou Dumbledore, quase ritualisticamente. – Você aparece aqui como candidato aos Mistérios da Luz e a membro da Ordem da Fênix?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– É de sua livre vontade que pretende se submeter às provas?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Seu coração pretende apenas aprender as lições da Luz sem motivações que não o cumprimento de sua missão e a ampliação da magia da Luz?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

Dumbledore fez uma pausa. Então, em voz mais suave e menos solene, ele decidiu gentilmente:

 

– Infelizmente, Draco, os Mistérios da Luz estão fechados para você.

 

Draco ficou rubro. Deu um passo à frente, o rosto crispado:

 

– Senhor! Prometeu-me que eu faria o teste!

 

– Mas você falhou no primeiro deles. Eu lhe confiei uma pessoa querida – olhou para Severus – e você falhou.

 

– Eu protesto! Severus tentou fugir e eu o recapturei de volta. Não o decepcionei.

 

– Sim, você me decepcionou. Você mentiu para ele, tocou-o de uma maneira pela qual ele não gostou nem pediu. E você traiu minha confiança fazendo isso. Decepcionou-me por ter acreditado no melhor de você, Draco.

 

– Eu dei o melhor de mim!

 

Os olhos de Dumbledore denunciavam sua imensa tristeza:

 

– Você percorreu um longo caminho até chegar aqui, Draco. Por isso estou tão triste. Severus, você deve saber que Lord Voldemort encarregou Draco de me matar, e ele veio aqui com esse propósito. Mas ele se arrependeu e não cumpriu sua missão, preferindo ficar sob minha proteção. O Lord não gostou disso, e Narcissa, mãe de Draco, foi morta. Acreditei em suas boas intenções, Draco. Pensei que você fosse mais parecido com seu primo Sirius Black. Mas acho que não serve para a Ordem da Fênix. Sirius, pode levá-lo.

 

Severus franziu o cenho:

 

– Não vai castigá-lo? Ele mentiu.

 

Sirius se deteve, esperando a resposta de Dumbledore. Severus notou que o homem de cabelos pretos também gostaria de dar um castigo exemplar em Draco. Mas Dumbledore garantiu:

 

– Não, nenhuma punição será aplicada. Draco será levado a seus aposentos para meditar sobre o que fez a você, Severus. Ele sabe que estou decepcionado. Isso deverá ser uma lição para ele. – Gesticulou para Sirius. – Pode levá-lo.

 

Sirius obedeceu, e Draco parecia prestes a fuzilar Severus com Avadas Kedravas usando apenas os olhos. Mas Severus não podia negar que estivesse aliviado. Quem sabe agora ele poderia relaxar e deixar de ser assediado.

 

Para sua surpresa, Sirius retornou em seguida, trazendo Harry. O rapaz estava vestido numa túnica branca de noviço. Ao ver Severus, Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso discreto, os olhos verdes brilhando. Postou-se diante de Dumbledore com grande respeito. Severus sentiu um arrepio, mas sua atenção foi desviada pela voz solene de Dumbledore:

 

– Harry Potter, você vem diante de mim, de sua livre e espontânea vontade, submeter-se aos testes dos Mistérios de Luz da Ordem da Fênix?

 

Harry deu uma olhada para Severus antes de responder:

 

– Sim.

 

– Primeiro, porém, você precisa responder a uma séria acusação. Você é acusado de conspurcar esse ambiente.

 

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, sem entender. O velho mago teve que explicar:

 

– Significa sujar.

 

– Que foi que eu sujei? Eu vim aqui com intenção de libertar Severus, sim, mas...

 

Sirius explicou:

 

– Os objetos que você trouxe são objetos do mal. Eles carregam magia das trevas em si.

 

Então Harry se lembrou da varinha mágica, da gaita encantada e da poção.

 

– Mas eu nem cheguei a usar essas coisas! Só a gaita. E foi Voldemort quem me deu.

 

Severus franziu o cenho. Esse príncipe podia ser bonito e corajoso, mas ele era meio obtuso.

 

– Esses objetos pestilentos concentram tanto poder das trevas que podem enfraquecer as defesas de Hogwarts. Uma de suas provas será livrar-se deles corretamente.

 

– Como devo fazer isso?

 

– No Lago existe uma Lula Gigante. Você deve oferecer os objetos a ela sem que outras criaturas sejam prejudicadas pela magia das trevas. Pode levar seu amigo Ron Weasley. Vocês enfrentarão os testes juntos enquanto for possível. Mas também precisarão enfrentar seus testes particulares.

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Podem levá-lo.

 

Harry olhou para Severus, que se ergueu para ir também. Dumbledore o deteve.

 

– Não ainda. Não podem estar juntos ainda. Vocês precisam passar por testes. Severus também será testado, se quiser merecer Harry. Para isso, Severus, você precisa decidir se quer se submeter aos testes. Esta é a hora. Você quer ser testado?

 

Severus consultou o coração e respondeu com sinceridade:

 

– Eu quero.

 

– Excelente. Podem levar Harry e tratá-lo com cortesia.

 

Severus olhou o jovem ir embora e não sabia se era digno nem do príncipe, nem do teste.

 

_Próximo capítulo: O primeiro teste de Severus não é nada do que ele pensara_


	12. No cubículo

Dumbledore gesticulou para uma moça numa túnica de iniciada e pediu:

 

– Hermione, prepare Severus para ser iniciado nos testes.

 

A moça, uma bonita jovem de cabelos volumosos, fez uma reverência e delicadamente acompanhou Severus para um outro aposento, diferente daquele que ele ocupara antes. Esse era sóbrio, sem janelas, paredes nuas, com apenas uma cama, uma cômoda, uma mesa e uma cadeira.

 

– Que lugar é este?

 

– É para onde vão os candidatos a testes. Este era o cubículo de Draco. Pode vestir a túnica.

 

Ele foi para trás do biombo e indagou:

 

– Você também tem um cubículo?

 

– Sim, na ala feminina. Tenho estudado muito e espero passar pelos Mistérios.

 

– Dumbledore não me disse nada sobre estudar. Eu não estudei. E se eu não passar nos testes por não ter estudado? – Severus começou a se angustiar, pensando que poderia perder Harry. – Eu não sabia que era preciso estudar!... Eu... queria muito passar...

 

– Calma. Os testes são diferentes para cada um. As recompensas, porém, geralmente, são um companheiro ou companheira.

 

Ele emergiu de trás do biombo, usando uma túnica branca, sentindo-se meio ridículo com o traje. Indagou:

 

– Então você também tem uma cara-metade?

 

Ela enrubesceu, assentindo, com um sorriso tímido:

 

– Eu fui prometida a alguém. Eu não o conheço ainda, mas sei o seu nome.

 

– E quem é ele?

 

– Não posso dizer. É parte de meu teste. Mas sei que ele é tímido, sensível e muito companheiro. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo.

 

– E ele é um dos iniciados?

 

– Sim, ele também se submete aos testes nesse exato momento. Olhe, vou deixá-lo descansar. Os iniciados geralmente ficam sozinhos para meditar. Os testes devem começar ao raiar do sol. Alguém virá apanhá-lo. Boa sorte.

 

– Para você também.

 

Ela saiu, com um sorriso tímido. Severus não gostou da notícia de acordar tão cedo, mas confortou-se com o pensamento que fazia aquilo por Harry.

 

Sozinho, trancado naquele quarto, ele pensou na decisão que tomara. Agora estava unido a Dumbledore. Temia por si, mas não sentia ter feito uma escolha errada. Só esperava poder adiar o confronto com a ira de Lord Voldemort.

 

Pensando em tudo isso, ele terminou adormecendo sem sentir. Acordou ainda durante a noite, sobressaltado, não só pode ter pegado no sono sem querer, mas porque havia alguém sobre ele, a encarar seu rosto.

 

Sonolento, não teve certeza de reconhecer a pessoa.

 

– Draco?

 

O louro tinha um sorriso no rosto, e Severus não gostou de ver aquilo. Logo descobriu o motivo.

 

– Olá, Severus. Vejo que não me esqueceu. Também não me esqueci de você. Apesar de ter causado minha ruína diante do velho, você não sai da minha cabeça.

 

Severus tentou se erguer:

 

– Draco, não devia estar aqui.

 

O rapaz sorriu, ganancioso, segurando-o pelos ombros:

 

– Vim atrás de uma compensação pela humilhação que você me fez passar. E não pense que dessa vez vou me contentar com alguns beijinhos. Dessa vez eu quero tudo a que eu tenho direito, Severus. E você vai me dar. Por bem ou por mal.

 

Num movimento rápido, Draco forçou seu peso em cima de Severus e com uma mão prendeu seus braços para cima, imobilizando-o. Preso, Severus tentou debater-se, mas viu, com horror, os lábios frescos do jovem cobrindo os seus. A outra mão de Draco, que estava livre, percorria a túnica branca e fina.

 

– Não! – gritou Severus. – Ajudem! Socorro!

 

Então ele se lembrou, com horror, que Hermione lhe dissera que os candidatos eram deixados sozinhos naquele lugar. Ninguém viria ajudá-lo.

 

A túnica fina rasgou-se, do pescoço até o joelho, expondo a maior parte de seu corpo. Severus gelou, Draco sorriu ainda mais, faminto.

 

– Socorro!! Estuprador! Socorro!

 

Uma onda de horror e nojo percorreu Severus. Seu corpo jamais conhecera o de outro, e ele gostava de pensar que estava se guardando para algum amor verdadeiro. Provavelmente Lord Voldemort, que era o único que mostrara qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele, ao menos até Harry aparecer. Mas Draco queria tomá-lo à força, e Severus não queria que sua primeira vez fosse num ato de violência.

 

Então alguma coisa fulgurou dentro do quarto, Draco soltou um grito e Severus sentiu que o agressor era arrancado de cima de seu corpo. Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com a túnica rasgada e então viu o rosto pálido de Lord Voldemort diante de si.

 

Lord Voldemort nunca o tratara mal, e Severus estava tão assustado, tão desnorteado e aturdido, que ele o reconhecera como um refúgio seguro. Portanto, foi por instinto que Severus se jogou em seus braços:

 

– Meu Lord!...

 

Ele estava para ter uma surpresa.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Lord Voldemort para o resgate! Ou não?_

 


	13. O resgate

O Lord afastou Severus gentilmente e perguntou, em voz fria:

 

– Ele o machucou... ou só o assustou?

 

Ofegante, Severus soluçou:

 

– Só...s-só assustou...

 

O Lord sibilou, desgostoso:

 

– Eu não imaginei que aqui você estivesse sendo bem-tratado, mas pensei que ao menos estivesse seguro. Dumbledore me pagará por isso. Onde está o rapaz que mandei para resgatá-lo, Severus?

 

– Está num cubículo sendo testado para ser aceito na Ordem da Fênix.

 

Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram:

 

– É pior do que eu pensei. Lucius!

 

Só então Severus se dera conta de que o Lord não tinha vindo sozinho. Lucius se curvou:

 

– Sim, milorde?

 

– Seu filho estava fazendo avanços sobre meu servo. Como acha que devemos puni-lo?

 

Draco estava jogado num canto da parede, encolhido, temendo e gemendo de medo. Severus o olhou com desprezo.

 

Lucius respondeu, com uma voz fria:

 

– Ele não é mais meu filho desde que se bandeou para esses seguidores da Luz, meu Lord.

 

– Pai!... – fez o garoto.

 

– _Crucio!_ – gritou o Lord, e Draco convulsionou, gritando de dor.

 

Os olhos vermelhos do Lord se voltaram para Severus:

 

– Você está perto de me trair, Severus. Posso sentir que o estou perdendo.

 

– Meu Lord...

 

– Silêncio! Ninguém pode ajudá-lo aqui, Severus, espero que se dê conta disso. As palavras de Dumbledore são vazias e sem qualquer significado. Ele mente para você. E você está disposto a me trair por ilusões que você sabe que não vão se cumprir.

 

– Meu Lord, por que disse ao príncipe Harry que eu era uma mulher?

 

– Se eu contasse a verdade, Severus, acha que ele viria? Acha que ele seria um herói para salvar um homem feio e usado como você? Você é distorcido, gosta de homens! Ele nunca vai gostar de você! Ele nunca viria. Eu lhe fiz um favor! Mas agora o desgraçado se vendeu a Dumbledore! Pirralho desgraçado! Brincou com você, mentiu para você como Dumbledore também mentiu. E eu me preocupo com você, Severus. Vim aqui e o salvei da humilhação de Draco. Você vê Dumbledore aqui? Não. Ele não se preocupa com você. Mas eu me preocupo. Eu vim pessoalmente, arriscando minha vida por você, Severus. Só eu faço isso por você. Ninguém, só eu. Só eu.

 

Severus abaixou a cabeça, deprimido. O que o Lord dizia fazia sentido. Mais sentido do que as promessas de amor de Dumbledore. Ninguém nunca lhe mostrara amor.

 

– Vamos embora daqui, meu Lord – suplicou Severus. – Por favor, leve-me daqui.

 

– Agora é tarde para isso, Severus. Você precisa conquistar minha confiança.

 

Ele entregou a Severus uma adaga pequena.

 

– Você precisa matar Harry Potter para vingar a mim.

 

Severus ficou branco.

 

– M-matar... Harry? Mas por quê?

 

– Porque seu precioso Harry pretende me matar. A profecia, o teste dele, é livrar-se de mim. Dumbledore o ajuda porque Dumbledore me odeia. Depois, Severus, provavelmente, você é o próximo da lista. Eles vão matar você.

 

– Eu? Mas por quê?

 

– Porque você seria um estorvo. Deve haver uma menininha bonitinha prometida a Harry por Dumbledore. Não tem?

 

Severus sentiu seu coração se apertar ao lembrar das palavras de Hermione: “Eu fui prometida a alguém.” Oh, não! Seria Harry esse alguém de quem ela tinha falado? Estava tudo combinado? Eles o tinham traído?

 

Sua decepção deve ter se mostrado, porque Voldemort comentou:

 

– Vejo que sabe até de quem estou falando. Pois bem, escute as minhas palavras: eu quero a vingança negra. Traga-me o coração de Harry Potter. Arranque-o de seu peito com essa adaga, ou eu o deserdarei, Severus. Sou a única pessoa que o tolera, e se você me falhar, eu vou desprezá-lo. E você estará sozinho.

 

Severus estava aterrorizado.

 

– Meu Lord!...

 

– Sem mim, você estará sozinho, Severus. Sem ninguém. Pense nisso.

 

Antes que Severus tentasse argumentar com ele novamente, Lord Voldemort já tinha ido embora, numa nuvem negra.

 

Severus encarou a adaga em sua mão, o coração em tiras. Harry o enganava? Dumbledore também? Teria sido ele um tolo por acreditar que podia ser feliz?

 

Então ele ouviu um barulho no canto. Draco se erguera e avançava na direção dele. Severus segurou a adaga com força e sua voz tremeu:

 

– Não se aproxime de mim.

 

– Como ousa me recusar, Severus? Você é feio e repulsivo. Entretanto, me olha como se eu estivesse coberto de excrementos. Ou será que você tem coisas mais repulsivas no seu coração? Coisas como... assassinato? Está pensando em matar o belo príncipe, sua coisa feia?

 

Severus abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ele não sabia o que falar. Matar Harry? Isso era impensável...!

 

Foi então que um outro clarão relampejou no quarto. Dumbledore encarou os dois.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Agora é Dumbledore quem vem para o resgate!_

 


	14. Severus e a angústia

O velho mago encarou Draco com os olhos azuis frios e duros como diamantes no gelo. Severus estremeceu. Dumbledore disse apenas uma palavra a Draco:

 

– Fora.

 

Draco não pestanejou. Baixou a cabeça e saiu pela porta o mais rápido que pôde.

 

Severus estava angustiado, apertando a túnica rasgada contra seu corpo, encolhido:

 

– Por favor... Senhor...

 

Dumbledore sentou-se na cama e o envolveu em seus braços:

 

– Calma, minha criança. Eu sei, eu sei de tudo.

 

Severus quis evitar, mas não pôde, as lágrimas que se seguiram. Por um instante, Severus temeu a ira de Dumbledore. Agarrou-se a ele com força, implorando:

 

– Por favor, senhor, não puna o Lord. Acho que ele ficou muito mais perturbado com minha ausência do que pensei. Talvez ele não soubesse direito o que fazia...

 

Dumbledore acariciou os cabelos de Severus, como se ele fosse uma criança assustada:

 

– Não se preocupe com isso. Ele ficou aborrecido, como era de se esperar. Mas ele continua sendo manipulador e mentiroso. Ele não quer que você acredite em amar e ser feliz, Severus. Não vou deixar isso acontecer.

 

Severus não respondeu, mas afastou-se de Dumbledore, tentando não encará-lo. O velho mago continuou:

 

– Mas eu preciso cumprimentá-lo. Um de seus testes diz respeito à compaixão. Seu pedido para que eu poupasse Lord Voldemort o fez obter uma vitória neste teste.

 

– E também era um teste a violação de meu corpo? Porque por _ele_ – olhou para a porta, referindo-se a Draco – eu não sinto qualquer compaixão!

 

– Não, claro que não. Eu lamento tanto por isso, Severus. Acho que terei mesmo que punir Draco. É uma tristeza. Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso.

 

Neste momento, a porta se abriu violentamente. Sirius Black foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido por Shacklebolt e Moody. Atrás deles, tentando se certificar de que não havia perigo, estava Peter Pettigrew, encolhido.

 

– Soubemos de uma perturbação na Torre – justificou Sirius. Ele olhou Severus e fechou a cara. – O que aconteceu com você?

 

– Lord Voldemort fez uma visita – disse Dumbledore. – Não quis ficar para o chá.

 

– Maldito! – xingou. – Ele tentou resgatar Snape?

 

– Na verdade, não.

 

– Ele trouxe Lucius Malfoy – ofereceu Severus.

 

Dumbledore ergueu-se, sugerindo:

 

– Senhores, Severus está bastante sobressaltado com o que aconteceu. Por que não o deixamos descansar?

 

Eles se retiraram, e Severus ficou só com os seus pensamentos. Eram perturbadores. Ele trocou de túnica e deitou-se novamente, passando os acontecimentos em sua cabeça.

 

Estava prestes a entregar seu coração a Harry. Mas não sabia o que o rapaz pensava a seu respeito.

 

_O que você realmente acha de mim, Harry?_

 

Naquele momento, Harry estava dormindo, mas, ao contrário de Severus, não dormia sozinho. Havia pelo menos mais três candidatos naquele quarto, além de Ron e ele mesmo: Neville, Dean e Seamus. Eles tinham recebido instruções de que o primeiro voto a cumprir seria o voto de silêncio. Podiam conversar entre si, mas com mais ninguém.

 

De manhã cedo, eles tomaram um café frugal de composto de cereais, pães e suco. Depois eles se separaram – Harry e Ron para um lado, Neville para outro e Seamus e Dean para outro corredor. Eles teriam provas específicas.

 

O sol estava alto no céu quando Severus recebeu sua primeira tarefa. Com uma bandeja na mão, ele teria que ir a um cubículo e servir os noviços que lá estivessem.

 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Harry e Ron no cubículo. Ron parecia particularmente feliz em vê-lo:

 

– Comida!

 

E se atirou na bandeja, provando várias guloseimas de uma só vez.

 

Harry nada disse. Severus foi até ele:

 

– Olá, Harry. Não quer comer um pouco?

 

Impedido de responder pelo voto de silêncio, Harry decidiu não olhar para Severus. Ele não entendeu e insistiu:

 

– Harry?

 

O rapaz mal podia se agüentar de vontade de responder. Jamais teria imaginado que seria tão difícil cumprir o voto de silêncio. Justamente Severus tinha vindo trazer a refeição!...

 

Severus estava confuso e magoado. Por que Harry o ignorava? Será que ele magoara o rapaz sem saber?

 

– Harry, por que não responde?

 

Sem saber o que fazer, Harry pegou a gaita e pôs-se a tocar. A atitude arrasou Severus.

 

– Você não me ama mais, não é?

 

O coração de Harry se apertou. Para que Severus não visse sua fraqueza, ele se virou de costas para o homem que amava.

 

Severus, contudo, reagiu muito mal.

 

– Eu ia perguntar se você algum dia chegou a me amar. Mas você já respondeu tudo o que eu queria saber quando me deu as costas.

 

A gaita encantada soou desafinada. A voz de Severus também falhou ao dizer:

 

– Pode ter certeza de que não o incomodarei mais. Adeus, Harry.

 

E saiu porta afora, ignorando Ron, que comia alegremente. O ruivo ouviu a porta bater e indagou, de boca cheia:

 

– Fe deu ne’e?

 

Quando olhou para Harry e viu duas grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces, Ron sabia que algo estava muito errado.

 

Na verdade, Ron não podia sequer imaginar o quanto as coisas estavam erradas.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Os momentos de dúvida e angústia atormentam Severus_

 

 


	15. Getsêmani

Durante muito tempo, Severus vagou, meio sem destino, dentro da grande Floresta Proibida. Estava confuso, triste e deprimido. Não sabia o que fazer. Seus pensamentos eram os mais sombrios possíveis: se Harry não o amava, de que adiantava qualquer coisa? Sua vida perdera todo o sentido.

 

Não podia voltar para Voldemort, nem para Dumbledore. A dor da decepção parecia querer rasgar o coração.

 

Ele sentou-se num tronco de árvore caído. Estava sem saída. Sentia que tudo desmoronava à sua volta. Não havia saída, não havia alternativa. Jamais Severus se sentira tão sozinho, tão vulnerável. As lágrimas escorriam por usas faces sem que ele percebesse.

 

Seus pensamentos vagueavam por estes perigosos caminhos quando, no meio de suas vestes, sua mão encontrou a adaga que Lord Voldemort lhe entregara. Ele encarou o objeto com repulsa, sabendo que jamais faria o que o Lord das Trevas lhe pedira. Não, matar Harry era inconcebível. Ele amava Harry. Mesmo que Harry jamais o amasse de volta.

 

Amargo, Severus encarou a adaga, imaginando que poderia usá-la em si mesmo. Na verdade, a idéia parecia muito atraente. A morte não seria de todo uma má solução para o seu caso infeliz. Esquecer toda essa dor certamente seria uma bênção e, se Severus soubesse manejar a arma com um mínimo de destreza, tudo seria rápido e indolor.

 

Severus ergueu a adaga, olhando-a com atenção. A lâmina parecia afiada. Só um golpe resolveria tudo, pensou. Um único golpe e talvez ele pudesse esperar Harry, numa vida além desta.

 

_Oh, Harry. Como eu amo você. Quem sabe possamos ser felizes numa próxima vida..._

 

As lágrimas pareciam não ter fim.

 

Seria tudo tão rápido. Ele teria paz.

 

– Que faca bonita – disse a voz feminina atrás dele.

 

Severus deu um pulo. Olhou para a mocinha de grandes olhos a encará-lo com curiosidade, e indagou:

 

– Quem é você?

 

– Pode me chamar de Luna. Eu vim aqui brincar com os Trestálios.

 

Só então Severus percebeu a presença dos animais esqueléticos, de grandes asas, parecidos com cavalos, de aparência decididamente fantasmagórica. Severus ficou tenso ao ver as feras, mas notou que as criaturas pareciam calmas ao lado da moça, que tinha um ar aéreo e distraído.

 

– Nunca tinha visto animais assim.

 

– Você pode vê-los? Eles só podem ser vistos por quem viu alguém morrer. – Houve um silêncio. – Lamento por sua perda.

 

– Foi meu pai – explicou Severus, sem saber direito por que dizia isso à garota. – Não foi uma grande perda.

 

– Bom, ao menos agora você pode ver Trestálios. Mas eu fiquei com a impressão de que você não veio aqui para vê-los. Você estava tentando usar essa faca bonita em você mesmo?

 

Severus ficou vermelho:

 

– Eu... Eu... estou triste...

 

Um dos cavalos estranhos se aproximou de Severus e esfregou o focinho no braço dele. O homem não resistiu e acarinhou a criatura. Luna tentou animá-lo:

 

– Ah, não fique assim. Vai ficar tudo bem. Acredite. Viu? O Tetê gostou de você. Vai ficar tudo bem, no final.

 

– Mas não vai ficar bem. Ele não me ama. Assim, quem sabe, se eu morrer, eu posso voltar numa outra vida, e aí eu volto melhor, mais bonito, e ele vai me amar.

 

– Não é assim que funciona. Se você morrer assim, vocês vão ficar separados. Vão passar a eternidade longe um do outro.

 

Severus se horrorizou.

 

– Não! Não é verdade!

 

– Se fosse mentira, você não acha que teria gente se matando a torto e a direito? Não íamos dar conta de enterrar todo mundo que se mata por amor.

 

– Não! Não! – Severus não queria acreditar. – E agora? Nem isso vai dar certo! O que posso fazer?

 

– Por que não fala com ele?

 

– Eu tentei. Ele não quis falar comigo.

 

– Tem certeza? Talvez ele não pudesse falar.

 

– Claro que podia. Ele estava logo ali.

 

– Você perguntou para alguém? Uma outra pessoa?

 

– Não, eu...

 

Ela nem o deixou terminar:

 

– Então você precisa fazer isso!

 

– Eu não sei...

 

Luna olhou para o alto.

 

– Se não quiser, tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo. Mas se você não vai mesmo se matar, você tem uma chance única. Podemos fazer uma descoberta fantástica! Você tem que vir comigo procurar o roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho!

 

– Roncafede do quê?

 

– Vamos, vamos! Ele pode aparecer a qualquer momento! Por ali, venha!

 

Ela saiu saltitando, feliz, e as criaturas tenebrosas a seguiram a passos lentos. Severus ficou olhando até eles sumirem na floresta. A moça e as feras seguiram na mesma direção por onde Severus tinha vindo, então ele não se sentiu disposto a segui-los.

 

A adaga ainda estava em sua mão. Estranhamente, ele sentiu uma súbita aversão pelo objeto. A repulsa cresceu a tal ponto que ele largou a arma no chão e pôs-se a correr, correr. Sem rumo, sem se dar conta do que fazia, preocupado apenas em imprimir a maior distancia que conseguisse entre seu corpo e aquele objeto maldito.

 

Distraído, ofegante, Severus não se deu conta de que entrava mais e mais na Floresta Proibida. Até o momento em que ele deu um encontrão num obstáculo à sua frente, um que o derrubou no chão. Atordoado, Severus ergueu-se nos cotovelos para ver o que tinha atingido.

 

Ele teve que erguer a cabeça. Havia um gigante à sua frente, os olhos pretos fixos em Severus.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Ron, por que não te calas?_

 


	16. A mancada de Ron

– Ele não vai me perdoar nunca.

 

– Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa. Tinha que ter explicado para ele!

 

– Eu não podia, Ron. Esse era o teste!

 

– Ih, então acho que você ganhou o teste e perdeu o namorado.

 

– Severus não é meu namorado – disse Harry, triste. – E, pelo jeito, nunca vai ser.

 

– E esse teste de hoje, hein? Cara, acho que nunca vou conseguir!

 

– Tenha fé, Ron. E procure se controlar. Ainda estamos proibidos de falar.

 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e uma velha bem velhinha, com mais de 70 anos, aparentemente, entrou, carregando uma bandeja com a refeição para os dois. Em silêncio, Harry ajudou a velhinha a colocar a bandeja na mesa.

 

– Obrigada, jovem noviço. Espero que você se dê bem no teste.

 

Ron já tinha se atirado na comida.

 

– Hum, que delícia. Mas não está faltando um salzinho?

 

A velha tirou um saleiro de dentro do bolso:

 

– Está aqui. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

 

– Está mesmo muito bom. O seu marido deve apreciar muito a sua comida.

 

– Eu não tenho marido.

 

Harry repreendeu, em voz baixa:

 

– Calado, Ron!... O nosso voto!

 

Ron sorriu para a velhinha:

 

– Que pena, vovó. A senhora tinha uma grande chance de conseguir um bom marido com essa sua comida. Está uma delícia.

 

A velhinha sorriu, encabulada:

 

– Oh, mas eu já tenho um prometido. Ele está prestando os testes da Ordem. Ele é nobre, corajoso e cavalheiro.

 

– Espero que ele sobreviva. – Ron ignorou os apelos de Harry e indagou. – Sabe quem é ele?

 

– Não. Eu só sei o nome dele.

 

– E qual é?

 

– Ron Weasley.

 

A boca de Ron abriu-se, mesmo que estivesse cheia de comida. Até Harry se esqueceu de ralhar com ele.

 

– R-ron... Weasley?

 

– Ron Weasley – repetiu ela, orgulhosa. – Se ele passar nos testes, é comigo que ele vai se casar. Dumbledore me prometeu.

 

Ron olhou para Harry, que deu de ombros. Ron olhou para a velhinha e encarou a comida à sua frente. Era realmente uma comida muito boa. Se ela era a mulher que Dumbledore prometera, talvez comer aquela comida todo dia valesse a pena. Pensando bem, Ron até podia acabar com algo pior: uma mulher jovem, bonita e diabólica. Ou quem sabe, se recusasse, eles dariam a ele uma mulher tipo aquela Bellatrix, do Lord Voldemort?

 

A anciã indagou, olhando para ele:

 

– Você não se casaria comigo?

 

Ron assentiu, um pouco desanimado:

 

– Sim, eu me casaria.

 

A anciã abriu um sorriso grande na sua boca com dentes falhando:

 

– Que bom! Porque só assim você vai poder ver a minha forma verdadeira!

 

– Forma verdadeira?

 

Ela rodopiou uma vez, o corpo velho e enrugado transformou-se numa linda jovem, de cabelos volumosos e grandes olhos castanhos que brilhavam para Ron:

 

– Eu sou Hermione.

 

Ron arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se:

 

– Her... Hermione?

 

A moça abriu os braços, convidando:

 

– Sou eu, meu futuro esposo!

 

Com um sorriso, abismado com a própria sorte, Ron foi ao encontro dela, mas a moça simplesmente desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. No lugar dela, apareceu Sirius Black, os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto:

 

– Para trás! Você ainda não é digno dela!

 

– Mas... Hermione!! Onde ela foi?

 

– Você falhou no teste! – disse Sirius, ríspido. – Falou com ela quando deveria ter guardado silêncio.

 

Harry cochichou:

 

– Eu te disse! Eu te disse!...

 

– Por favor, moço – Ron choramingou. – Ela é tão linda. E cozinha tão bem!...

 

Sirius Black encarou Harry:

 

– Você se comportou exemplarmente durante o teste, Harry. Parabéns. Passou para a próxima etapa.

 

Harry lembrou que tivera que magoar Severus para isso. Contudo, ele estava preocupado:

 

– Mas e Ron?

 

Sirius fechou a cara:

 

– O caso dele precisa de deliberação.

 

E, num gesto rápido, Sirius pegou o braço de Ron, e os dois desapareceram do local, com a voz de Ron ainda choramingando:

 

– Harry...! Harry, me ajude!...

 

_Próximo capítulo: Os perigos e os testes continuam_

 

 


	17. Gigante gentil

Num reflexo, Severus se encolheu, protegendo a cabeça, mas sem desviar o olhar do gigante à sua frente. Bom, talvez não fosse um gigante, mas era um homem enorme, com uma cabeleira respeitável que parecia se fundir à imensa barba que ia até a metade do peito.

 

O homenzarrão parecia meio animalesco, com peles cobrindo seu corpo. O casaco e as calças pareciam ser de couro ou de camurça. Os olhos pequenos e negros encararam Severus com curiosidade.

 

– Por favor, não me mate! – pediu Severus.

 

A voz profunda tinha um ar divertido:

 

– Eu não mato ninguém. Especialmente alguém bonito como você.

 

Severus ficou intrigado com a resposta. Mas antes que pudesse responder, o gigante estendeu a mão:

 

– Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Meu nome é Hagrid. E você deve ser Severus, não?

 

– Como sabe? – Severus pegou a mão estendida.

 

– Dumbledore me pediu que o encontrasse. Ele ficou preocupado com você. A Floresta é cheia de perigos. E uma criatura estonteante como você é ainda mais apetitosa.

 

Severus pôs-se de pé e puxou sua mão da dele, com irritação:

 

– Olhe, não precisa me ridicularizar.

 

Então Hagrid usou a mão para puxar Severus contra si e garantir, num tom mais baixo e insinuante:

 

– Não é nenhuma brincadeira. Você é uma criatura de uma beleza ímpar. Pena que você está prometido para aquele tal de príncipe...

 

Os olhos pretos pareciam queimar com um desejo explícito. Severus arregalou os próprios olhos diante da intensidade e da franqueza, ainda que gentil. Eles estavam bem próximos, e Severus sentiu a força do homenzarrão, mas estranhamente havia essa sensação de delicadeza e cuidado. Era palpável que Hagrid considerava Severus algo frágil, que deveria ser tratado com o máximo de suavidade e dedicação, como um objeto precioso.

 

Severus não pôde evitar ficar rubro. O homenzarrão aproximou os lábios da mão magra e beijou-a, dizendo:

 

– Você é adorável. Se algum dia aquele príncipe o magoar, você pode me procurar.

 

Severus abaixou a cabeça, ainda mais envergonhado:

 

– Obrigado.

 

Hagrid pôs a palma de sua manopla no rosto de Severus:

 

– Agora vamos, minha belezura. Prometi a Dumbledore que o entregaria são e salvo.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Psiu, Draco!...

 

– O que você quer, Petigrew?

 

– Ainda quer correr atrás de Severus?

 

– O que está querendo dizer?

 

– Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. A não ser que você tenha desistido dele.

 

– Ele não pode fazer isso comigo – espumava Draco. – Quem que ele pensa que é, para rejeitar um Malfoy? Ele devia estar orgulhoso de eu querer alguma coisa com aquela bunda seca! E Dumbledore, me rejeitando de sua preciosa Ordem!

 

– E que tal você dar o troco?

 

– Como assim? O que está planejando?

 

– O Lord das Trevas está planejando um ataque a esse lugar em breve. Quero saber de que lado você vai ficar quando isso acontecer.

 

Draco encarou o homem com cara de rato.

 

– E você, Pettigrew? Pensei que fosse homem de Dumbledore.

 

– O Lord tem armas que você não imagina, garoto. E então? Está dentro ou fora?

 

Os dois se encararam. Então o louro armou um sorriso maligno e pediu:

 

– Pode contar comigo.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Se Ron permanecer forte, Harry tem chance_

 


	18. A última tentação de Weasley

– Então eu tenho uma nova chance? – Ron Weasley mal podia se conter.

 

O monge-cavalheiro Remus Lupin foi quem deu a notícia.

 

– Você pode auxiliar Harry no teste final dele. Se você se comportar bem, você terá passado. E terá direito à sua recompensa.

 

Ele sorriu:

 

– Hermione...!

 

– Sim, Hermione estará esperando você ao final. _Se_ você for digno dela.

 

– E o teste dela?

 

– Ela começará a ser testada quando vocês se casarem. Acredite. Não foi ela quem fez aquela comida.

 

– Oh.

 

Ao lado de Ron, Harry ajustou a veste cerimonial e anunciou:

 

– Estou pronto.

 

– Excelente – disse Sirius. – Lembrem-se: vocês dois estarão sozinhos nesse teste, mas serão avaliados.

 

– Vocês sabem o que têm esses objetos de tão ruim?

 

– A gaita encantada atrai inimigos. A varinha mágica rouba seus poderes. A poção é um veneno de ação lenta.

 

– Algum aviso, advertência ou dica?

 

– Lamento, mas não posso lhe dar nada disso, Harry. Mas depois do teste, seja qual for o resultado, quem sabe podemos sentar e eu lhe conto sobre o seu pai James.

 

– Conheceu meu pai?

 

– Acho que vocês precisam conversar muito – cortou Remus Lupin. – Mas não agora. Agora vocês devem ir.

 

Foi o que fizeram. Eles deixaram o castelo e se dirigiram para o Lago. Um barco os esperava para levá-los ao ponto indicado.

 

No meio do lago. Para a Lula Gigante. E para dar fim aos objetos amaldiçoados.

 

Então lá estavam os dois, no meio do lago, dentro do barquinho pequeno e desgastado que balançava horrivelmente. Ron parecia meio verde com o movimento.

 

– Parece que não tem ninguém em casa, Harry.

 

Harry olhou em volta.

 

– Não podemos voltar. Temos que concluir esse teste. É o mais importante!

 

– Não podemos simplesmente jogar essas coisas na água? Se essa coisa quer os objetos do Lord Voldemort, então vamos dar para ela e pronto.

 

– Não pode ser assim. Quem sabe se a gente bater na água?

 

– Com o remo, assim? – Ron deu umas batidinhas com a pá do remo. – Se for mesmo uma Lula Gigante, será que ela vai ouvir lá do... OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

 

Ron foi interrompido por um gigantesco tentáculo que irrompeu das profundezas e agarrou o remo, puxando-o com violência. A rapidez e força do tentáculo desequilibraram Ron, que caiu na água ao mesmo tempo em que outros tentáculos surgiam acima da superfície. Harry queria gritar pelo companheiro, mas recebeu um golpe de um dos apêndices.

 

A Lula queria arrastar os dois para a água!

 

Num reflexo, Harry se abaixou, agarrando-se aos lados do barquinho, que ameaçava soçobrar. Foi o que evitou que ele também caísse no lago. Então, rapidamente, ele pegou a varinha mágica de Voldemort e apontou contra o tentáculo. Contudo, o apêndice da Lula Gigante gostou da idéia e um outro tentáculo retirou a varinha da mão de Harry.

 

Então Ron voltou à superfície, tossindo muito.

 

– Ron! – gritou Harry. – Segure firme!

 

– Mas o que eu mais quero é me soltar!

 

Um tentáculo continuava fora da água, perto de Harry, mas não parecia ameaçá-lo. Era como se estivesse esperando.

 

– OHH!! – fez Ron.

 

– Calma, Ron!

 

Harry pegou a gaita encantada e ofereceu-a ao tentáculo próximo. Como se tivesse olhos próprios, o apêndice aproximou-se da oferta, apalpou-a e agarrou-a. Harry deixou que ele levasse o objeto.

 

– Ahnnnnnnn – continuou Ron, suspenso no ar. – Harry, essa Lula tá bem assanhadinha pro meu gosto...! Ahhh!

 

– Ron! Agüente firme!

 

O tentáculo segurando Ron estava enrodilhado das axilas até os joelhos, e sacudia o ruivo num movimento de vaivém sem fim. O rapaz estava esfogueado, mexendo-se todo, agitando os braços:

 

– Ahn! Ahn! Não sei se eu vou agüentar, Harry!! Aii!!

 

Harry estava penalizado ao ouvir os gemidos de Ron. Ele parecia estar sofrendo no limite de suas forças.

 

– Arghhh! Pelos deuses, Harry!... Ah! Ah!Ah!

 

– Roooooon!!

 

_Próximo capítulo: Nossos heróis na roubada. Ou não?_

 

 


	19. Ron no lago

A situação era desesperadora.

 

No desespero, Harry jogou o frasco da poção mágica na água, esperando que a Lula se distraísse o suficiente para soltar Ron. Contudo, o resultado ficou longe do esperado.

 

A Lula realmente se distraiu e pegou a poção. Mas o tentáculo não soltou Ron. Mais do que isso, ele continuou gemendo, gritando e se mexendo. Então a Lula achou o frasco da poção no lago e de alguma maneira conseguiu beber.

 

E ficou invisível.

 

Aquilo só complicou tudo, claro. Ainda mais quando Harry pôde ver que Ron havia perdido a veste ritualística dos testes dos Mistérios da Luz. Não era só isso: sem as vestes e com o tentáculo invisível, Harry pôde ver claramente que os gemidos de Ron não eram só de dor, mas sim uma resposta natural à reação de sua anatomia a toda aquela esfregação.

 

Para dar privacidade ao amigo, Harry desviou o olhar, ainda mais quando Ron começou a sorrir e a gritar:

 

– Só mais um pouquinho!! Mais um pouquinho...!

 

Em seguida, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou:

 

– YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

 

Harry estava vermelho. Não tinha como não ficar, sabendo agora o que significavam os gemidos, que tinham como local mais apropriado a privacidade de quatro paredes. Harry não pôde evitar sentir em suas próprias entranhas um certo interesse e seus pensamentos vaguearam na direção de Severus.

 

Uns segundos mais tarde, ele ouviu um barulho no barquinho. Ron tinha sido depositado a seu lado, e sua aparência era de quem tinha feito um grande esforço físico, mas conseguira liberar muitas endorfinas. Sem uma palavra, Harry retirou as capas de fora e cobriu o amigo.

 

– Você está bem?

 

Ainda ofegante, Ron respondeu, sorrindo:

 

– Você não faz idéia...

 

– Bom, ao menos você não se machucou.

 

– Harry, eu... nunca tive uma experiência assim...!

 

– Você parecia estar sofrendo muito, Ron.

 

– Você não faz idéia, Harry – repetiu Ron, ofegante. – A sucção...! É inacreditável!...

 

– Não precisa dar detalhes, Ron – disse Harry, entre desgostoso e maravilhado. – Eu não... Você está remando?

 

– Não, eu ainda não me recuperei completamente.

 

– Então quem está dirigindo o barco?

 

Os dois se entreolharam, intrigados. Pois a verdade era que o pequeno barco se movimentava rapidamente rumo à costa, o vento balançando os cabelos revoltos de Harry, cujos óculos estavam embaçados pelo spray das ondas. O rapaz se agarrava às laterais do pequeno barco, de olho na costa, que se aproximava com velocidade alarmante. Seu gesto era imitado por Ron ainda parecia meio abatido depois da intensa experiência com a Lula, mas se segurava como podia.

 

– É a Lula! Ela está nos dando uma carona!

 

– É, mas ela vai saber parar?

 

Era uma boa pergunta, pensou Harry. Uma para a qual ele gostaria imensamente de ter uma resposta.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Traição à vista_

 

 


	20. Onde todos se encontram

 

– Tem certeza de que sabe para onde está indo?

 

– Não se preocupe, Severus. – O vozeirão de Hagrid soou alto na Floresta silenciosa. – Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

 

– É que eu não me lembro de ter me afastado tanto assim do castelo.

 

– Dumbledore está à sua espera. Mas ele quer que você fique seguro. Por isso estamos indo pelo caminho mais longo na floresta.

 

– Está ficando escuro – reparou Severus. – Não faço a mínima idéia de onde estamos.

 

– Pode ficar descansado. Está seguro comigo.

 

Mal ele disse isso, um barulho se ouviu na Floresta, um pipocar que Severus conhecia muito bem: o barulho da Aparatação de Lord Voldemort. Hagrid parecia não ter percebido, mas Severus puxou a manga de imenso casaco de couro, em silêncio. O homenzarrão ia falar algo, mas Severus pôs o dedo na boca, indicando silêncio. Os dois se abrigaram atrás de uma árvore, e Hagrid fez o possível para esconder o corpanzil.

 

Havia vozes sussurradas, que logo se tornaram próximas. Severus viu o Lord chegar com seus três lugares-tenente: Lucius, Bellatrix e Rudolphus. Eles falavam com duas pessoas encapuzadas.

 

– O momento é propício. Eles estão concentrados no teste do príncipe.

 

– Excelente – disse o Lord. – Vamos fazer um único ataque, fulminante. Você pode derrubar as defesas?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Tem certeza? Dumbledore deve ter isso muito bem protegido.

 

– Dumbledore confia em mim, meu senhor.

 

– E Severus?

 

– Também deve estar sendo testado. Ele saiu cedinho e ficou o dia inteiro fora.

 

– Ótimo. Severus também pode ser resgatado e será uma excelente adição. Muito bem, Wormtail. Você fez bem em recrutar os reforços do jovem Malfoy. Se tudo der certo, quem sabe Lucius pode mudar de idéia e desistir de bani-lo da família. Ainda mais se ele ainda quiser Severus para satisfazer seus... desejos.

 

Severus perdeu a cor. Eles estavam conspirando contra Dumbledore. E fazendo planos a seu respeito!... Mas, pior do que tudo isso, Harry poderia ficar ferido no meio da confusão!... Ele olhou para Hagrid, que estava com os olhos arregalados. Obviamente, pensando outra coisa, mas igualmente abismado.

 

– Vamos rápido – disse Voldemort. – Nada poderá nos deter agora!

 

O grupo se dirigiu para o lado oposto do local onde Severus e Hagrid se escondiam. Severus saiu de trás da árvore, alarmado:

 

– Precisamos avisá-los! Não tem um jeito mais rápido de chegarmos?

 

– Tem – disse Hagrid. – Mas você pode não gostar.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Se eu carregar você no colo, posso atravessar a Floresta a passos gigantescos.

 

Severus não gostou muito, mas concordou. Especialmente quando Hagrid o carregou no colo feito um bebê. Mas ele estava certo: correndo entre as árvores, ele parecia ter ganhado novo fôlego.

 

Estariam lá em tempo recorde.

 

Outras pessoas, porém, já tinham atingido seu destino. Esse era o caso de Ron e Harry, cujo barco atracara num lugar absolutamente inesperado.

 

– Puxa... Eu jamais poderia imaginar que haveria um lugar assim no castelo.

 

– Bem útil, né? A gente sai do barco e já entra no castelo.

 

– É, mas onde?

 

– Provavelmente nas masmorras.

 

Eles desembarcaram no pequeno atracadouro embaixo de Hogwarts e mal puseram o pé nas escadas, quando uma figura vestida de dourado os deteve.

 

– Você é o rapaz Harry Potter, não?

 

Harry observou o velho, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Dumbledore, mas os olhos verdes faiscavam de tão brilhantes.

 

– Sim, mas em que isso lhe interessa?

 

– Estou aqui para levá-lo ao seu teste. Albus me mandou.

 

– Teste? Mas eu já passei pelo teste.

 

– Oh, não. Aquilo não era um teste. O teste, aquele a que se refere sua profecia, começa agora. Por favor, siga-me.

 

– E quem é você?

 

– Pode me chamar de Gellert. Venham, por favor.

 

Eles obedeceram, subindo uma escada de pedra sinuosa que dava num dos corredores das masmorras. De lá foram para o Grande Salão do castelo e então ganharam o grande gramado.

 

E tudo aconteceu lá, aparentemente ao mesmo tempo.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Nossos heróis caem direto no bochincho_

 

 


	21. Confronto

Mal pôs os pés no gramado ao lado do lago, Harry quase teve um ataque: uma criatura gigantesca carregava Severus em seus braços. Seu amado estava agitado, gritando, mas Harry não conseguia entender as palavras.

 

– Oh, não! Aquele monstro peludo e horrível está tentando raptar Severus! Preciso salvá-lo!

 

Naquele momento, Dumbledore estava chegando ao local, com Sirius, Remus, Kingsley e Minerva. Fawkes sobrevoava o grupo.

 

O bruxo chamado Gellert gritou:

 

– Não, Harry! Esse é Hagrid! Ele está protegendo seu amado!

 

– Protegendo? – Harry olhou em volta. – De quem?

 

Severus apontava para atrás de Harry:

 

– Deles!! Harry, cuidado!

 

Num impulso, Harry se abaixou, bem a tempo de se desviar de um raio vermelho lançado pela mulher de cabelos negros e expressão dementada, que estava acompanhada de mais quatro homens. Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– É Lord Voldemort!

 

O Lord apontava uma varinha contra ele:

 

– Você me paga, garoto! Eu confiei em você! Você tinha que me trazer Severus!

 

– Você mentiu para mim! – respondeu Harry. – Deixe Severus em paz!

 

Sirius gritou:

 

– Invasores! Invasores!

 

– Aquele ali é o Draco? E o Peter? Eles estão com Voldemort!

 

– Traidores! Traidores!

 

Mais raios foram atirados. Ron se agachou:

 

– Nós vamos morrer! Nós vamos morrer! Eu vou morrer sem minha Hermione!

 

Um raio vermelho malvado atingiu Hagrid, que cambaleou. Severus foi ao chão, com um grito. Num golpe rápido, Lucius agarrou Severus e sumiu com ele, numa nuvem negra.

 

– Nãããooo!!

 

O grito foi de Draco, que tinha corrido para o lado de Severus, mas seu pai foi mais rápido. Então, de repente, o jovem se viu frente a frente com um gigante peludo, barbudo, cujos olhos muito pretos o encaravam com curiosidade:

 

– E que beldade é essa que chega perto de mim?

 

Draco arregalou os olhos:

 

– Você me acha bonito?

 

O vozeirão era suave:

 

– Não. Severus é bonito. Você é lindo, um anjo caído do céu. Estonteante. Nem me incomodo que você esteja do lado dos maus. Você não pode ser mau, lindo desse jeito. Nossa, meu corpo está todo vibrando!

 

Draco estava vermelho feito um pimentão. Kingsley Shacklebolt, porém, corrigiu as palavras de Hagrid:

 

– Na verdade, acho que esse tremor são os centauros e outras criaturas da mata.

 

Era verdade. Cascos, centenas de cascos, reverberavam ao bater contra o chão da floresta. Eles chegaram à beira do lago, e Harry observou as estranhas criaturas esqueléticas e aladas que pareciam ser comandadas por uma menina loura, que sorria de maneira distraída. Aquilo também distraiu Hagrid, que se dirigiu ao cavalo alado mais próximo:

 

– Meus bichinhos! Tenebroso, você está aqui!

 

Mais gente chegava à batalha: soldados, noviços, fantasmas, todos pareciam saber que o ataque estava chegando.

 

– Isso é que ele chama de ataque surpresa? – disse Pettigrew, tremendo. – Eu vou é me mandar!

 

– Ah, não vai, não! – gritou Sirius, espada em punho. – Volta aqui, seu traidor!

 

A confusão aumentava, com gente guerreando e novos comandados de Lord Voldemort chegando! Havia espadas, varinhas, maldições e feitiços cortando o ar a torto e a direito.

 

E nesse momento de caos e tragédia, Harry entendeu a profecia.

 

– Todo mundo para trás! O Cara-de-Cobra é meu!

 

Os demais obedeceram, e um clarão se abriu no campo de batalha. Harry e Lord Voldemort se postaram frente a frente e passaram a se estudar, circundando um ao outro como se fossem lobos prestes a se atirar numa luta sangrenta e encarniçada.

 

 

_Próximo capítulo: Entra em cena uma surpresa_

 

 


	22. Entra em cena o Varinhão

– Nossa, mas você é feio.

 

– E você só viu isso agora?

 

– Não, mas ainda quero saber o que meu filho viu em você.

 

Severus estava possesso:

 

– O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?

 

– Quero que você fique bem quietinho. Vou trazer Draco e fazer o casamento de vocês.

 

– Não! Eu não amo Draco!

 

Lucius jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada malévola.

 

– Ninguém se importa com você, Snape. Draco dificilmente o ama também. Ele só quer humilhá-lo. E eu sou um bom pai: portanto, vou ajudar meu filho.

 

– Você o tinha deserdado.

 

– Isso já passou. Foi uma furiazinha besta. Nós, os ricos, mudamos de idéia à toa. Nós podemos nos dar ao luxo.

 

– Você não conseguirá se sair dessa, Malfoy! Harry virá me salvar.

 

– Oh, que gracinha. Você com certeza está pensando que ele chegará no último instante para salvar sua bunda feia. Na hora em que eu estiver pronunciando o feitiço que vai unir você e Draco para sempre, ele vai aparecer e pronto: tudo vai ficar bem. Não é o que está pensando?

 

– Bom... Na verdade é, sim.

 

– Lamento destruir suas ilusões, Snape. Mas o Lord das Trevas vai destruir seu príncipe como uma barata Muggle!

 

– Não! Ele virá me salvar! – Severus se ergueu e gritou: – HARRY! HARRY!

 

A gargalha de Lucius foi sua única resposta. Severus sentiu seu coração afundar um pouco. Ele só teria que esperar, e Harry viria.

 

“ _Por favor, Harry. Não demore.”_

 

*****     ***     *****

 

Naquele momento, porém, Harry estava enfrentando um Lord das Trevas muito irritado. O plano de Harry, estranhamente, era irritá-lo ainda mais.

 

– Nossa, mas como você é feio! Tanta feiúra tem que ser fruto de uma personalidade depravada!

 

– Isso não importa! Vou derrotar você e vencer a profecia! Severus voltará para mim!

 

– Nunca! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

 

– Se esse for o seu desejo, garoto, terei prazer em concedê-lo!

 

Dumbledore gritou:

 

– Harry! Pegue o Varinhão!

 

Harry pensou que aquele dificilmente era o momento de discutir suas preferências sexuais, mas aí ele se deu conta de que Dumbledore falava da varinha mágica que estava em sua mão.

 

Voldemort também a conhecia, porque arregalou os olhos e quase salivava ao gritar:

 

– A Varinha Mestra! A Varinha da Morte! A Varinha de todas as Varinhas! Eu quero! É isso que eu vim pegar!

 

Dumbledore arremessou-a para Harry, que a pegou com reflexos incríveis e provocou o Lord das Trevas:

 

– Você gosta de um Varinhão também, é, Cara-de-Cobra? Então vem pegar o Varinhão! Vem pegar, se você tiver coragem!

 

E foi aí que começou a batalha pelo Varinhão.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Emoções e surpresas no duelo mágico_

 


	23. Um aliado nas profundezas

O Varinhão pareceu adorar Harry, e, nas mãos do rapaz, deu uma performance digna de uma história para ser contada em sete volumes. Mas Voldemort não era Lord das Trevas à toa. A magia dos dois esquentava o chão. A água do Lago chegou a esquentar.

 

Os dois duelavam com sede de sangue, e aparentemente, o público sabia disso. Os soldados de Dumbledore e os de Voldemort simplesmente pararam de duelar para assistir ao embate épico.

 

O único que não parou foi Ron Weasley, que viu uma criatura meio homem meio lobo partir para cima de uma das noviças com intenções duvidosas. Ron Weasley, por sua vez, partiu para cima do monstro.

 

– Pare aí, sua coisa feia!

 

Aparentemente não era a coisa mais gentil a se dizer para um monstro. Fenrir Greyback voltou-se para o ruivo, rosnando. Desarmado, Ron viu o monstrão esquecer-se de sua presa e partir para cima dele. O ruivo, então, saiu correndo, gritando:

 

– Uaiii!!!!

 

A noviça, não outra além de Hermione, gritou, suspirando de paixão:

 

– Oh, Ron! Meu herói! Vamos ter lindos filhos, quem sabe gêmeos univitelinos, se meu ácido desoxirribonucléico permitir esta fortuita descendência.

 

– Desoxi... Univi – o quê?

 

– Oh, você não é intelectual _mesmo_! Eu te amo!

 

A voz de Ron era mesmo muito potente, pois atingiu um aliado inesperado. Fenrir passou a perseguir o ruivo nas quatro patas, mas foi detido por um adversário poderoso.

 

Os poucos que acompanhavam a odisséia de Weasley observaram, maravilhados, quando um tentáculo se ergueu do lago e acertou em cheio a cabeça de Greyback. O homem meio lobo foi ao chão sob uma chuva de aplausos. A Lula Gigante afagou Ron com carinho, e ele retribuiu o afago:

 

– Ah, como seria bom se você pudesse ajudar o Harry também...

 

Foi só falar. O segundo tentáculo se ergueu do lago e atingiu Lord Voldemort com um sonoro SPLAT! Foi assim, no espaço de uns míseros minutos. Harry mal teve tempo de dar um passo para trás, antes que o tentáculo atingisse o Lord de tal jeito que praticamente quebrou o pescoço num golpe só.

 

Assim morreu o Lord das Trevas, conquistado pela Lula. Bellatrix começou a gritar, dementada, e guardas a detiveram.

 

Então o ar se encheu de gritos e vivas e comemorações. Os soldados do Lord que não conseguiram fugir pediam perdão, alegavam estar sob feitiços, falavam em arrependimento. Os soldados de Dumbledore queriam abraçar Harry, mas ele não queria falar com ninguém. Ele procurava a mulher de cabelos desgrenhados. Achou-a sendo arrastada por dois soldados.

 

– Bellatrix! Onde ele está? Para onde Lucius levou Severus?

 

Ela olhou para o jovem e soltou uma gargalhada sonora:

 

– Que bonitinho! O bebezinho quer seu brinquedinho, é?

 

– Severus não é um brinquedinho! Onde ele está?

 

– Acha que eu vou dizer a você, garoto? Você matou o meu Mestre! Meu único amor!

 

– Querida! – gritou Rudolphus. – Então eu sou corno?

 

– Eu falo! – disse uma voz atrás. – Eu digo para onde Severus foi levado, mas por um preço.

 

Todos se viraram. Draco Malfoy olhava a todos com um ar de desafio. Mas Harry notou que ele olhava o gigante Hagrid com um rabo de olho – contudo, se o olhar era de medo ou admiração não era possível determinar.

 

Sirius Black devolveu-lhe o olhar:

 

– O que você quer?

 

– Anistia.

 

– Terá que prometer que não vai se aproximar de Severus também.

 

– Eu prometo!

 

– Muito bem.

 

– Então vamos! – gritou Harry. – Ele pode estar em perigo!

 

Uma voz distraída ofereceu:

 

– Pode usar o Tetê. Ele gostou de Severus. Vai achá-lo mais rápido, com certeza.

 

Todos se viraram para Luna:

 

– Tetê?

 

– Tenebroso – disse Hagrid. – Ele vai levar vocês em segurança. Pode ir em segurança, príncipe Harry.

 

Harry olhou o cavalo esquálido, de asas parecidas a morcego, e engoliu em seco. Mas Severus precisava dele.

 

– Vamos!

 

_Próximo capítulo: Harry corre para buscar seu amado_

 

 


	24. O resgate de Severus Snape

– Não! Pare! Pare, por favor! Não faça isso!

 

Severus estava amarrado a uma mesa alta, os cabelos espalhados. Ele lutava contra as amarras, mas Lucius o ignorava. Seu captor aplicava uma poção:

 

– E agora você vai ver como a cutícula dos fios fica selada, e acabam-se de vez as pontas duplas, fios rebeldes, cabelos armados... Mas tem que lavar o cabelo de vez em quando, né, Sev?

 

– Alguém me ajude!!

 

– Hum, isso vai ficar ótimo. Depois que eu adicionar a poção do comprimento e seu cabelo crescer, vou prendê-lo numa torre alta e linda, e você vai ter que jogar as tranças para Draco subir e vocês fazerem amorzinho gostoso no alto, olhando os plebeus embaixo...

 

– SOCORRO!!

 

Como se ouvisse seu chamado, Harry entrou na masmorra da Mansão Malfoy, gritando:

 

– Afaste-se dele, Malfoy!

 

– Harry! – gritou Severus.

 

– Harry Potter! – sibilou Lucius, a cabeleira loura quase se arrepiando como um gato albino. – Como entrou aqui?

 

Draco apareceu nesse momento:

 

– Lamento informar que eu o ajudei, pai.

 

– Draco, meu filho! Acho que vou ter que te deserdar de novo!

 

O rapaz deu um passo à frente e tentou explicar:

 

– Pai, você não entende que o mal não leva a nada? Não vê que temos que ser bons com nossos semelhantes e que o amor conquista tudo? Não há nada mais poderoso que o amor, pai!

 

Lucius olhou para o filho, o rosto crispado:

 

– Você acredita mesmo nessa bobajada?

 

– Não, mas o Lord Voldemort foi esmagado pela Lula Gigante do lago. Nosso lado estava perdendo e eu precisei assegurar meu futuro.

 

Lucius estreitou o olhar para Draco e o encarou durante alguns segundos, uma pausa tensa.

 

– Tenho tanto orgulho de você. – O olhar era emocionado. – Mudando de lado quando a coisa fica feia para salvar a própria pele!... Sinto que o ensinei bem.

 

Harry cortou o papo:

 

– Então, Malfoy? Vai soltar Severus por bem ou vou ter que usar o Varinhão aqui?

 

Lucius Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Então você é quem tem o Varinhão? Meu caro rapaz, como o Lord estava errado a seu respeito. Severus, você é um sortudo.

 

– Obrigado, Lucius. Muito gentil de sua parte de me dizer – disse o homem amarrado. – Se vocês estiverem de acordo, poderiam, por favor, me soltar agora, se não for pedir muito?

 

Dando de ombros, Lucius voltou a varinha para ele:

 

– Ah, que fazer? Talvez Draco tenha alguma razão ao falar sobre o bem sempre triunfando sobre o mal, e todas essas coisas. Mas eu acho que, se o Lord morreu então eu vou mudar de lado. Nada mais me resta a fazer. Viva Dumbledore e essas coisas.

 

– Muito bem, papai – disse Draco.

 

– Então, Snape, só me resta dizer: _Reducto_.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Lucius dá com a bengala na cabeça de Snape_

 

 


	25. Malfoys são eternamente leais

As amarras se partiram, e Severus tentou se erguer. Contudo, ele tonteou. Harry correu para seu lado.

 

– Severus, você está bem?

 

Com esforço, Severus conseguiu se sentar em cima da mesa, esfregando os pulsos. Ele olhou para Harry, o rosto cheio de preocupação, os olhos verdes tão impossivelmente brilhantes, e o coração de Severus se quebrou por saber que ele não o amava.

 

– Sim, estou. – Ele desviou o olhar. – Obrigado por perguntar.

 

Harry, por sua vez, sentiu a frieza na voz de Severus.

 

– Severus, o que há de errado?

 

– Eu aprecio sua atenção para comigo, mas agora que você já cumpriu a profecia, acho que não tem mais motivo para fingir que gosta de mim.

 

– Do que é que você está falando?

 

– O Lord explicou tudo antes de morrer, Harry. Não precisa mais fingir. Pode voltar para sua Hermione, ou seja lá o nome de sua prometida.

 

De repente, quando Severus menos esperava, recebeu uma bengalada na cabeça.

 

– Ai!

 

Harry protestou:

 

– Ei! Cuidado com meu Sev!

 

– Você andou cheirando pó de Floo, é, Severus? – perguntou Lucius, possesso. – Larga de ser tapado! O garoto adora você!

 

– Mas o Lord....

 

– O Lord morreu, Snape! E tudo que ele falava era um bando de sandices, então não vejo por que você tenha que dar ouvidos àquilo.

 

– Você não estava lá! – redargüiu Severus. – Não viu como Harry deu as costas para mim!

 

Harry juntou as mãos de Severus nas suas e beijou-as, dizendo:

 

– Eu queria falar com você, mas tinha feito um voto de silêncio. Não podia falar com ninguém além de Ron. Era parte do meu teste.

 

– Voto de... silêncio?

 

– Sim. Ron quase perdeu a prometida dele por ter violado o voto. Hermione é a prometida dele.

 

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram por um minuto. Contudo, ele não se convenceu.

 

– E a sua prometida? Não é alguém assim como Hermione? Não me diga que não prometeram alguém para você. Eu não acredito que não tenham prometido!

 

Harry sorriu suavemente e acariciou o rosto de Severus:

 

– Sim, eles me prometeram. Prometeram-me a princesa mais linda deste lugar. Prometeram-me a única pessoa que eu quis, aquela que cativou meu coração. Por essa princesa, eu enfrentei as provas, os testes, os perigos e os inimigos.

 

Severus não entendeu de quem Harry falava, mas sabia que tinha perdido o príncipe de seus sonhos. Num impulso, ferido no coração de um jeito que acreditava irreparável, Severus se pôs de pé, afastando-se de Harry, tentando segurar as lágrimas:

 

– Então o que está esperando? Vá para ela! Deixe-me em paz!

 

Harry puxou suavemente o braço de Severus, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos verdes e disse:

 

– Ela está aqui. Minha princesa Severina.

 

De seu traje de noviço, ele tirou o retrato que Lord Voldemort lhe dera e mostrou a Severus.

 

– Esta é minha princesa prometida.

 

Severus encarou o retrato e soltou um sorrisinho no canto do lábio.

 

– Esse retrato é meu?

 

Lucius esticou o pescoço e teve um choque:

 

– Gente, eu não tinha visto isso. Ai, cruz credo, que coisa abominável! Severus, você fica pavoroso de mulher. Isso é mais do que horrível. Parece drag queen barata. Se eu fosse você, processava!

 

Mas Severus estava ocupado demais para responder. No momento, ele e Harry estavam praticando hóquei de língua, num entusiasmo que deixou Draco vermelho.

 

Quando finalmente se desgarraram, Harry convidou:

 

– Venha, meu amor. Vamos voar no nosso alazão.

 

Draco cochichou:

 

– O nome dele é Tetê. E aparentemente, ele gosta muito de você, Severus.

 

Severus reconheceu o animal, que veio afagá-lo:

 

– É o cavalo da Luna!

 

– Tenebroso é o seu nome completo – disse Harry. – Vamos, vamos ser felizes para sempre!!

 

E os dois subiram no cavalo alado e rumaram para a terra de Dumbledore.

 

_Próximo capítulo: Um epílogo que conta o final_

 

 

 


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Dezenove horas mais tarde**

 

Era um dia lindo de primavera, com uma temperatura agradável, na beira do lago. Os passarinhos cantavam, um vento suave soprava sobre os participantes do ritual. A ocasião era solene, e havia muito nervosismo no ar.

 

Lucius perguntou, discretamente:

 

– Não vamos ter que dar as mãos e dançar pelados, cantando alguma canção fastidiosamente benfazeja, não?

 

– Oh, não, infelizmente não – garantiu Minerva McGonagall, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Uma pena, não?

 

Com um pigarro mágico, os presentes se voltaram para a cerimônia. O oficiante era Albus Dumbledore, tendo a seu lado seu staff mais próximo.

 

– Meu caros! Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o amor, essa magia que nos envolve e está dentro de nós. Acabamos de testemunhar como as muitas manifestações desse poder tendem a reunir os aparentemente opostos...

 

Voltou-se para Ron e Hermione, que davam as mãos de frente para Dumbledore e o bruxo Gellert, que lançava olhares para o grande chefe da magia. O jovem casal enrubesceu.

 

Dumbledore continuou:

 

– ... Mas o amor também pode reunir os complementares, aqueles cujos sentimentos sobrevivem a todos os obstáculos para se completarem como um ser de essência única, dividido em dois corpos...

 

Harry e Severus também sorriram para ele e deram-se as mãos. Houve discretos “Ohs” e “Aws” entre a multidão.

 

– ... E o amor também pode unir os improváveis, de maneira discreta e não tão formal. Afinal, há amores e amores.

 

Com isso, Dumbledore lançou um olhar discreto para Gellert. Também tentando disfarçar, Luna Lovegood lançou um olhar para Neville, e Seamus olhou para Dean. Remus Lupin não deixou de olhar Sirius Black, e Kingsley Shacklebolt olhou Mad-Eye Moody, que por sua vez olhava Minerva.

 

Hagrid não mais olhava Severus, mas sim só tinha olhos para Draco, que enrubesceu lindamente e baixou os olhos, tímido feito uma virgem. Ao ver aquilo, Lucius ficou vermelho de ódio, uma cor que atraiu Minerva. E Moody também.

 

Ao longe, no Lago, um tentáculo acompanhava tudo o que ocorria nas margens. Afinal, o tentáculo era importante. E fazia parte do motivo pelo qual Ron tanto insistira que a cerimônia fosse conduzida à beira do Lago.

 

E, assim, todos foram felizes para sempre. À sua moda.

 

 

**Das Ende**

 


End file.
